Revealing Souls
by mackenzie925
Summary: A Marine is found dead on a base, and Harm and Mac are sent to investigate. Not only do they have to find justice, but they also have to figure out how to deal with their new relationship and keep it secret from everyone! FINISHED!
1. Prologue: In The Darkness

TITLE: Revealing Souls  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
PAIRING: Harm/Mac  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any parts of JAG, and I am not making any money off of this.  
  
Author's Note: This story has taken some time. But finally I am beginning to post. An idea I had a long time ago. This story had been fun to write so far. If I have made spelling errors, I am very sorry. I've edited it quite a few times, so hopefully I didn't miss anything. Also, I am assuming that Krennick will be the new Admiral, and again I am bypassing Mac's medical problems because there is no certainty as to what it might be. This story also has nothing to do with any of my previous JAG stories. Thanks for reading! Enjoy! Reviews most definitely welcome!!!  
  
Prologue: In the Darkness  
  
United States Naval Base Guantanamo Bay, Cuba  
  
2200 EST  
  
Corporal Barnes never liked night duty. In fact, he hated it. He hated the heat in Cuba. He hated not being able to see anything in the darkness of the woods around them. He hated making rounds through a base, knowing that anyone could jump out at him at anytime. The only thing that kept him sane was a cigarette, his gun, and his patrol partner, P.F.C. Patterson. Everyone in the base had to take his or her turn patrolling the quiet United States Naval Base, and each Marine hated the job. All they could do was complain to each other, and pray that nothing happened on their watch.  
  
Barnes looked to Patterson, who was kneeled on the ground next to him, loading rounds into his gun. "Hey, Jimmy," Barnes whispered.  
  
Patterson glanced up at his partner, seeing his eyes turn to concern. "You scare easy."  
  
Barnes huffed. "I'm a Marine, we don't scare easy." Patterson smiled at his friend as he stood up, pulling his gun up over his shoulder. "Tonight has an odd feel to it."  
  
Patterson was barely listening to him as they began to walk through the base. The patrol was simple: keep taking laps around the interior of the base, then the outside of it, and report back if anything seems strange. Usually such a patrol turned into shoot first, ask questions later. Just the thought of that often caused the apprehension for Marines to take their turn. However, as of late, the nights had been very quiet. "I think you say that every night, Corporal." Maybe I do, Barnes thought, but what happens when one night I'm right?  
  
The patrol was often full of officers roaming the base. In fact, it was not uncommon to salute a high-ranking officer at least four times throughout the night. What caused people to want to roam about on such nights escaped the knowledge of both Patterson and Barnes. In fact, the tolerable moments of nights like this usually were the patrol through the base itself. At least many Marines were around enough to ensure that any person attempting to cause trouble would be overcome quickly.  
  
Barnes finally spoke. "I can't believe the Tampa Bay Lightning won the Stanley Cup this past year."  
  
Patterson looked to his friend with a smile. "I had my money on them from the beginning of the season."  
  
Barnes laughed, lighting a cigarette, cupping it from the very light breeze. "You say THAT every year, don't you? What I would like to know is where all that money is."  
  
Patterson shrugged. "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." They laughed quietly as an officer passed them, whose face was covered by the shadows of the trees. They saluted and continued on their patrol. The night tended to hold people in such darkness.  
  
As they began to walk through the far side of the base, Patterson found his innate vision searching around the buildings. His friend Barnes was right. Something was not right about tonight. "Do you see anything?"  
  
Barnes smoked the last of his cigarette and threw it to the ground. He then followed his partner's curiosity, looking in the same direction. "No, I don't think so."  
  
Patterson sighed deeply and looked to the Corporal. "Come on."  
  
Barnes shook his head. "You're wasting your time, there's nothing over there." His response was not because he truly believed that, but because he was afraid of what they might find. As Patterson ran off and was consumed by the darkness, the silence of the night became overwhelming. After a few seconds of nothing, Barnes couldn't take it any longer. "Patterson?" His voice didn't hide his uneasiness of the entire situation. After no response, Barnes mumbled to himself. "I told him not to go over there."  
  
Barnes walked quietly towards the suspected spot where he believed Patterson to be. Arming himself, he walked quietly through the darkness, only now seeing the spotlight next to the building. The silhouette of his friend was still, and Barnes felt an urge to run towards him. The adrenaline ran through him as he came quickly to his friend's aid, only to find him standing quietly over what he did not expect: a dead body.  
  
Patterson sighed. "Sarah."  
  
In comes the music. (  
  
Commercial Break: To Be Continued ...  
  
A/N: Just the beginning! Reviews Welcome! 


	2. Secrets of Change

TITLE: Revealing Souls  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
PAIRING: Harm/Mac  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any parts of JAG, and I am not making any money off of this.  
  
Author's Note: First chapter, many more to come. Again, no mention will be made of Mac's health problems, because it's just all yuck trying to make an accurate prediction right now. So not an issue. Hope you enjoy! Reviews Welcome!!!!  
  
**Chapter 1: Secrets of Change**  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, VA  
  
1000 EST  
  
The conference room was quiet as Commander Harmon Rabb, Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, Commander Sturgis Turner, and Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts waited patiently for the Admiral to arrive. Harm and Mac were sitting at one side while Bud and Sturgis sat on the other side of the table. Harm looked across the table at Bud, who was sitting very quietly. Bud rarely was quiet, especially lately. He always had stories to tell of his family, and he didn't hesitate to give updates on Harriet and her health with the pregnancy. All the JAG staff had wanted to hear it, of course, mainly to ensure that their friends were doing well. However, it also made Bud feel better, which was also important.  
  
"What did you do last night, Bud?" Harm asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
Bud looked over to the Commander. "Not much, sir. It was actually the first night this whole week I was home in time for dinner."  
  
Mac smiled. "That's nice, Bud. There were never any 'dinner times' in my family." At this statement, Mac smiled a bit, sensing that time would soon come for her. It was the only thought, a thought of family, that made silent shivers go up her spine.  
"I wish I could be there more often, though," Bud commented.  
  
Harm nodded his agreement. "I know." He knew, certainly. Bud's pride in his family was amazing and admirable. It was something to be proud of, and Bud's inability to be there for his children and wife when he wanted to be had been difficult. It was difficult for anyone in the military.  
  
Suddenly the door opening interrupted the conversation, and Admiral Krennick walked in. "Good morning, people."  
  
"Morning, ma'am," Sturgis responded for all of them. Krennick. It wouldn't be difficult for Harm, Mac, Bud, or Sturgis to admit that they missed Chegwidden. They missed him quite a lot, and each day they had to deal with Krennick became another reminder as to the quality that Chegwidden brought to the position of JAG. No one could believe that Krennick was given the position, especially Harm. He remembered Krennick quite well, and remembered even more the discomfort that she would often give him. However, Harm had to be perfectly honest, ever since Krennick had become the new JAG, none of that had become an issue. In fact, it was a thing of the past.  
  
Krennick quickly sat at the head of the table, setting the files down, and crossing her legs. Harm, Mac, Sturgis, and Bud just waited intently. "I have cases for a few of you. Commander Rabb, Colonel." Krennick gave them each a file, and they readily took it. "Last night, a Lance Corporal Sarah Knight was found dead at the United States Naval Base in Guantanamo Bay, Cuba."  
  
"Any suspects, ma'am?" Harm asked quickly.  
  
Krennick shook her head. "No. I'm putting you two as investigators. What is of most interest is that a second Marine, Elizabeth Miller, was also found dead on the same base a week ago. However, no evidence suggested murder."  
  
Mac's confusion was evident. "Did JAG officers investigate that murder, ma'am?" To not hear news of this was also strange to her. Mac usually heard many stories of her fellow Marines, mainly from JAG business, but also from fellow Marine friends. These stories she had not been informed of yet, and that a JAG officer probably investigated and nothing more was said instantly indicated cover-up.  
  
Krennick nodded. "Just the one who was at the base at the time. His report suggested no foul play, rather suicide. This new case has arisen some attention. I've been asked to send my best, because this case has taken top priority."  
  
"What are we to do with the cases we have now, ma'am?" Harm asked.  
  
Krennick smiled. "That's where Commander Turner and Lieutenant Commander Roberts come in."  
  
Bud nodded. "Yes, ma'am." Bud could only cringe, knowing this meant more time away from his family. Certainly he wouldn't back away from official JAG orders, but he had just gotten his desk and day in order to be home in time for dinner that night.  
  
"Roberts, Turner, you two can go." They nodded, stood up quickly, and left. Krennick then glanced casually over at Harm and Mac. There was an air of seriousness about her that gave Mac the distinct impression that there was much more to this case than she was letting on. "This case came from the top. Congresswoman Bobbi Latham has made quite an issue of this and the suicide case. She intends to prove that the Navy and the Marines do not care what happens to their female sailors and soldiers. They told me to send my best. Don't disappoint me."  
  
Harm and Mac stood up at attention. "Aye, aye, ma'am."  
  
Krennick stood up, crossing her arms in front of her. "You leave for Cuba in two hours."  
  
.....  
  
Harm and Mac quickly left the conference room. "Well, we have 1 hour and 56 minutes to give our cases over to Bud and Sturgis, then go home and pack," Mac observed as they walked hurriedly towards the bullpen. Mac smiled, never failing to show her abilities as a Marine. She knew her unfailing sense of time impressed Harm, and awed him all at the same.  
  
Harm smiled. "And I thought we were hurried."  
  
As they entered the bullpen, Mac quickly glanced to Harm. "Break room, 5 minutes." She left his side quickly, and entered her office.  
  
Harm watched her intently, but an insistent Bud broke his thoughts. "Sir, do you have any cases for me?"  
  
Sighing, Harm nodded. "Yeah, actually. Follow me." They walked quickly over to Harm's office and entered because the door was already open. Harm went behind his desk searching quickly through his files. Luckily, at the moment he was only handling a few cases. He took the four cases he had and handed them to Bud. "There's only one in there that might go to trial. The others will probably be settled in some fashion, or won't need attention until I get back."  
  
Bud smiled. "I'll put them in with mine, sir."  
  
Harm returned the smile. "Thanks, Bud."  
  
"Do you think you'll see Castro again?" Bud asked.  
  
Harm laughed. "Hey, you never know." He then suddenly caught Mac walking towards the break room. "Well, I guess that's all you need." Harm tried to hide his eagerness as best as he could, unsure if he was doing a good job or if Bud even noticed.  
  
Bud nodded, and began to leave. "Do you need me to get you anything, sir?"  
  
Harm shook his head. "No, that's ok. I'm just going to get myself some coffee, look over some files before I leave."  
  
"I'll get the coffee for you, sir!" Bud replied.  
  
Harm kept walking him towards the door and out into the bullpen. "No, I'll get it. Thank you anyway." Sighing, Harm realized that was definitely a close call. He walked through the bullpen, not wanting to draw attention to his destination.  
  
Stepping into the break room, he saw Mac standing at one of the counters, taking a drink of her juice and reading a file at the same time. Another officer was also getting himself a snack, and Harm walked over to the refrigerator, which was perpendicular to the counter, and opened its door to look inside. The officer wasn't paying much attention as he took his drink finally and left. Harm then leaned over and wrapped his arms around Mac from behind. Mac smiled. "Didn't take you long."  
  
Harm wrapped his arms around her a little tighter. "I'm taking advantage of every opportunity." In fact, the month that they had been together had been the most opportunistic time of his life. Everything felt like it had fallen into place. Now being in the relationship that he had waited his whole life for, it seemed like his life was where it should be for the first time in years. Mac covered his arms with her own and leaned into him. "You don't suppose we could find some free time in Cuba, do you?" Harm asked mischievously.  
  
Harm could feel Mac laugh lightly. "Maybe, if you're good." The interesting aspect of their relationship had been the initial nervousness they had when around each other for the first few weeks. As the weeks went by, however, it gradually became much easier. It had taken them a couple of months to get to this point after Mac lost Webb and Harm had lost Mattie, and those months were needed. Now they were finally at the same place, and they were at that place together. "What if I'm not good?" Harm asked, a hint of daring in his eye.  
  
Mac turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harm found himself constantly staring at her, wondering if she was the same Mac that had saved his six a dozen times. With her hair now long, despite being up during JAG hours, he found himself unable to keep his eyes off of her. She wasn't exactly different, but she wasn't the same, either. The transformation astounded him. "I'll have to do something about it. Lay down the law."  
  
Harm smiled very widely as Mac bent forward to kiss him. He responded to her, deepening the kiss a bit. Having a Marine as a girlfriend had many positives. One of the most important was their ability to sense many different things happening around them. Without Mac feeling that 'sense', Harm and Mac would've been caught in this very compromising position. As luck had it, Mac heard those noises, and they swiftly released each other as Bud and Coates walked in.  
  
"I told you, I'm sure everything is fine. I think Harriet is used to you working late," Coates said as she walked to the coffee. Harm was standing rather rigid next to the refrigerator in the tight space, while Mac stood next to him, turned toward the counter, trying very hard to create the image of concentration on the file before her rather than the man next to her.  
  
Bud hardly noticed any of this tension. "I hope she does. I feel so horrible not being there."  
  
Coates nodded as she filled her mug. "I'm sure she realizes that, Bud. Seriously, you just have to do the best you can, and remember that Harriet knows how much time this job takes." She suddenly looked to Harm and Mac, both whom seemed strange. Harm had been watching them, but his obvious discomfort was apparent. Mac pretended like she wasn't listening to anything, but there was an aura of nervousness.  
  
Bud ruined Coates' concentration. "I'll make sure I get home early tonight."  
  
Coates barely listened to him as she observed the two other officers. "Did we interrupt something?" Coates asked innocently.  
  
Harm smirked. "No, no, of course not. We were just talking about ... Fidel Castro." His breathing was a little rigid and uneven, and he could see the small smile that crept across Mac's lips as she listened to his excuse. The warmth in the room turned his face red, yet Mac knew the redness was from more than just heat.  
  
Bud smiled widely. "I'm telling you, sir, I'll bet you see him again." Harm could only thank God for Bud's inability to sense the awkwardness of situations like this.  
  
Coates looked to Mac who finally turned around to look at all of them, already feeling the need to play along with Harm and Mac's attempt at hiding. I'm going to be harder to convince, Coates thought. "I love your hair, ma'am. I think it looks wonderful having it a bit longer." Mac nodded, smiling as she instinctively touched her hair, which was up. Even though she had been wearing it longer now, still few people noticed the change.  
  
"Thank you, Jennifer," Mac replied, chancing a quick glance to Harm, whose eyes had suddenly drifted. "I have to get going ... get Sturgis my files, and pack." Mac smiled back at them, moved through the small space, purposefully brushing herself up against Harm as she walked by him, and was finally gone. Coates looked over to Harm, who was still standing there, his eyes glazed over as he watched the Colonel leave.  
  
"We didn't mean to interrupt," Coates said again.  
  
Harm shrugged. "You didn't." And then he left. Coates smiled, taking another sip of her coffee. Bud had been watching the whole episode in front of him, having no idea of what was happening.  
  
Bud pursed his lips. "What was that all about?"  
  
Coates shook her head. "Blind to love, Lieutenant?"  
  
International Airlines  
  
Washington to Havana, Cuba  
  
1300 EST  
  
Harm and Mac finally found their seats after having to wait an hour with delays. A rainstorm was invading the island of Cuba at the moment, making it difficult for any planes to leave or land. Mac took the window seat while Harm took the middle, and another woman took the seat next to Harm. The woman next to Harm looked to him, seeing a very handsome Navy officer, and smiled warmly. He just returned it, and then noticeably grabbed Mac's hand with his. The woman then turned away disappointed. Harm smirked and began to chuckle.  
  
Mac felt Harm take her hand suddenly, and she looked to him. "What's wrong?"  
  
Harm turned to her. "Nothing," he said, bringing his face to hers, "I just like to be able to hold my girlfriend's hand." Mac gripped his hand a little tighter, and gave him a quick kiss. She then leaned back into her seat, keeping their hands entwined together. They were not at JAG, they were not among the Washington public, and they didn't have to worry about getting caught. All Mac wanted to do was enjoy this moment of freedom, and she did so by holding onto his hand possessively. Once they landed they had to keep their feelings at bay, but right now she intended on showing affection.  
  
Harm didn't argue as leaned back in his seat and was quickly asleep. Mac found herself looking through the case files, unable to really get a good nap in. She didn't mind airplanes, but she found it difficult to fall asleep on one unless she absolutely needed to. Often reading was the best way to survive a plane ride for her. Looking curiously over at Harm, she saw a calm in his sleeping face, which had now drifted more towards her side. Mac felt her hand in his, felt how perfect a fit it really was. Many of their friends at JAG had commented to both of them as to how content they seemed. The relationship was indeed a perfect match.  
  
It was this thought that allowed her to close her eyes and to find herself laying her head gently against Harm's shoulder. Mac felt his head snuggle a bit against hers now, and sleep came quickly.  
  
Guantanamo Bay, Cuba  
  
United States Naval Base  
  
1800 EST  
  
Sitting outside in the hot sun, Colonel Madison looked at the two JAG officers across the dinner table. The officers, Commander Harmon Rabb and Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, arrived an hour before, and now were enjoying dinner with him as they talked about the case. Madison had heard of the new JAG, Admiral Krennick, and also was aware that the two officers across from him were her two best. In fact, they were popular throughout the Navy and Marine world. Rabb was unpredictable; while Mackenzie was by the book, shoot from the hip type of lawyer. These two opposite traits were lethal in one lawyer let alone two. It was a perfect match.  
  
This reputation only made him shift in his seat a bit, but nothing else. It would take much to scare him off. Two JAG lawyers who lived in the safety of Washington, D.C., ultimately under the protection of his Marines, were not welcome for too long. "I don't think this case will take you two too long. You should be back in Washington, save from the enemy, in no time," Madison replied, smiling a bit.  
  
Harm took a drink of his water, and then looked up to the Colonel. "You should know, Colonel, that JAG has reopened the Private First Class Elizabeth Miller case. We intend on going through with a thorough investigation." Harm only hoped his statement might trigger a reaction, something to build on. There was reason to believe cover-up was looming around these two cases, and usually they started at the top.  
  
The Colonel just huffed. "I don't know what you expect to find down here. Both were suicides. Now, it's not my problem when female soldiers can't take ... 'the heat' down here. Some women are just not meant to be Marine officers." The Colonel took a satisfying bite of his meat, giving them a stone look. Perhaps unbreakable, Harm reasoned.  
  
Mac replied irritably, "Neither are men, sir, but I don't see any of them dead." Harm found it difficult to keep a straight face, knowing that Mac always found a way to get to officers if needed, especially if they were Marine officers.  
  
Just as Harm began to see a few other reasons why he loved Mac so much, his thoughts were interrupted abruptly. "I couldn't agree more, Colonel Mackenzie." All three looked to see Congresswoman Bobbi Latham walking proudly towards their dinner table. "I hope I didn't miss much," she replied, looking to Harm and Mac with a smile. She had been very pleased to hear that both Rabb and Mackenzie were going to be investigating, edging her to come down to Cuba to be apart of the investigation herself.  
  
Harm smiled at her quickly and looked away. Latham's presence could both help and hinder the investigation, and Harm knew it would most likely be the latter. In fact, not only would her presence affect their investigation, but it also had the potential to be troublesome concerning his relationship with Mac. For some reason, his current relationships and his past relationships always seemed to merge at the wrong time. As he mused about this, he glanced to Mac, seeing her trying to hide her contempt.  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
Reviews Welcome!!!! 


	3. Under The Surface

Chapter 2: Under The Surface  
  
United States Naval Base – Outside  
  
Guantanamo Bay, Cuba  
  
1900 EST  
  
"How long have you two been here?" Bobbi Latham asked. The three were walking out through the base towards their respective quarters. They were all staying in the same building. Harm only dreaded that idea, knowing that being around Bobbi Latham right now would not be a good thing. It was hard enough to force himself away from Mac for the entire trip, and to have a former love around during such a situation would only hinder his current relationship. All he wanted to do was take Mac, kiss her passionately, and end any possible flirting that Bobbi may have in store.  
  
Mac responded, "Just a few hours." The response came off much nicer than she intended, and she knew allowing herself to become jealous wasn't right to either herself or Harm. Bobbi had no clue of her relationship with Harm; in fact, no one did. Mac had to remember this and realize that Bobbi, if she knew of it, might not act flirtatious towards Harm, as she has always done in the past.  
  
Bobbi nodded. "I'm glad you're on this case, Colonel. We need a strong, female military officer to be apart of this. And a Marine on top of that. You fit the profile."  
  
Harm glanced to Bobbi, obviously confused. "The profile for what?" What Bobbi Latham might be thinking here made Harm slightly nervous. Though he didn't want to show how nervous, because doing so might indicate some feelings that he might have for Mac. Putting her in danger was not high on his list, and if he could prevent such a plan, he would. He could only think of the countless times he had risked his life for Mac, then not admitting how much he cared for her. Now, knowing this and Mac knowing this made his determination to ensure her safety that much more important.  
  
Bobbi looked at him with an innocent smile. "A successful Marine, military woman investigating the injustices towards women in the military." Bobbi had no idea what she had said; not realizing that such a statement would anger Mac to no end. Mac had no intentions of exploiting her gender for the sake of destroying the one institution that had been her life and always would be.  
  
Mac stopped them quickly and stepped up to the Congresswoman. "I'm a Marine officer above everything else. The fact that I happen to be a woman doesn't play in my commitment to the Corp, my country, and JAG. Don't expect me to set an example for something that doesn't exist." She always had a problem dealing with politicians, especially ones who put their own agendas above the justice of military law. She looked to Harm briefly. "I'll be in my quarters going over the case." Mac then left without another word, leaving Harm and Bobbi Latham to stare after her.  
  
Harm smiled to himself, knowing this was going to be some case. No matter how long he knew Mac, she continued to surprise him. It was a characteristic that he loved about Mac, one of many that separated her, broke her away from the rest of the crowd. It was one that made her special. Being tough was a label that Mac would forever carry, and only made her more irresistible to Harm. Bobbi Latham broke his train of thought, asking with annoyance, "What's her problem, Rabb?"  
  
Harm looked to Bobbi, knowing that a Congresswoman would probably never understand, unless they were in the military themselves. "Well, ma'am, she lives by the code of a military officer." Harm stared after the walking Mac. "In fact," he continued, smiling widely, "she lives by the code of a Marine." His dark blue eyes turned to Bobbi, unable to hide his happiness with the confrontation in the hope that the Congresswoman was put in her place. Being in the military was not easy, yet it was an honor to all who served.  
  
Bobbi nodded knowingly, seeing his features turn to more than just respect. Actually, it was the same look he had given Mac the entire time Bobbi had been here, which was no longer than a few hours. It was a look of passion. "Strictly? By the look in your eye, I'd say there's something going on there."  
  
Harm glanced away, noticeably choosing to avoid her. He knew then he had been letting on too much, and he only hoped that Bobbi hadn't noticed. Though, Bobbi was much more intelligent about such things than someone like Bud, who didn't seem to notice such changes. It was time to change the subject and quickly. "Let's stick with the case."  
  
Bobbi turned to him with a smile. Ever since she knew him, the passion in the sea of those eyes had been for one woman; Mac. Despite his other relationships, it was hard to miss his devotion for his partner. Devotion, yes, Bobbi thought carefully, and love. Protection. Safety. Never wanting to leave her side. From the stories she had heard of these two, and there were many, they stuck together well. "Why didn't we ever work out, Harm?" Bobbi asked, choosing to play the devil's advocate.  
  
Harm's gaze inadvertently followed to Mac, now just a shadow in the distance. If he could sit here and watch her for his entire life, he would be a happy man. He would have given his life for Mac a dozen times, did give up his career, the life he knew, for her, for her safety, for her love, for her to return that love. It was all he had ever wanted for quite some time. "Because I was waiting for my soul mate." Harm glanced quickly to her, giving a shy smile. "Investigation starts tomorrow." He then shifted away from her and walked away.  
  
United States Naval Base  
  
Guantanamo Bay, Cuba  
  
0900 EST  
  
Next day  
  
It was indeed hot in Cuba, and the calendar reading early August only made things worse. Luckily all of their interviews were taking place inside an air-conditioned office. The office would be Harm and Mac's until the case was fully investigated. After going over the case the night before, the next step was to begin to interview witnesses. The first was Corporal Barnes, one of the two Marines who found Sarah Knight. Mac found her eyes traveling to the Corporal, seeing him a bit nervous. Not knowing whether the nervousness had to do with just being interviewed by JAG officers, which was usually a dreadful experience for a soldier to look forward to, or because he might be more involved in the case than he initially indicated would be a difficult decision to make.  
  
Harm walked around the table, Barnes was sitting at it, and Mac sat across from Barnes. Harm began, "You said you felt the night had a strange feeling?" Harm noticed the Corporal think to himself for a second, sitting up in his chair a bit, wanting to indicate a sense of pride and duty. In that moment the nervousness began to fade away a bit.  
  
Barnes suddenly smirked a little and began laughing slightly at the way the Commander said the question. Indeed the idea sounded strange, but it was true. "Yes, sir. When you do night patrol you have a tendency to feel when bad things might happen. It's like someone saying they can smell snow before it actually snows, sir."  
  
Mac smiled, happy that Barnes was relaxing a bit. It was important that he was so Harm and herself could gauge his emotions to certain questions correctly without having his nervousness of just being asked get in the way. "I can smell snow, too." She looked quickly to the file. "Do you remember seeing anyone that night; passed by anyone?"  
  
Barnes eyes turned a bit to the ceiling, his mind running in many different directions. After a moment, he replied, "Yes, ma'am, but I don't remember the faces. We pass people all the time at night. I vaguely remember walking by another officer, but it was quite dark that night." He seemed to let out a long breath, happy with the way he answered. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes, Barnes took one out and quickly lit it. This would keep him calm, Barnes thought to himself.  
  
Harm stepped forward, interest showing noticeably on his face. The smoke from the cigarette gave the room an eerie haze. It seemed to cover Barnes face enough, his features hidden behind a cloud that drifted up into the slow running fan above. He asked quietly, "You can't tell us anything about his features?"  
  
Barnes sighed, irritated with his inability to help. All that flashed through his mind were images, quick movements, the darkness of that night. His mind was trying desperately to see pass through the fog of his own forgetfulness. The images ran across his mind constantly, wishing he could be of more help. "No, sir. But we pass people all night. Even if it wasn't dark out, sir, I still don't think I would remember." It was true, Barnes thought, hoping his words were making sense.  
  
Harm looked into the Corporal's eyes, seeing a sense of truth. He tended to believe he had a sense of his own; when people were lying. The Corporal wasn't one of them. Though Barnes was becoming more comfortable, his nerves seemed to be related to all of the questions, not just one. From talking to other members of his unit, Barnes tended to be nervous a lot. It was part of his character.  
  
"You said that Patterson was the first one to walk over to the dead body?" Mac asked, breaking Harm's thoughts quickly.  
  
Barnes nodded with assurance, having no trouble remembering that aspect of the night. Taking a puff of the cigarette he had in his hand, he explained, "Yes, ma'am. We were walking along through the base. Our shift had just started. I lit myself a cigarette. Patterson suddenly stopped and said he thought he saw something strange over next to the one of the barracks. I told him it was nothing, but he went to check it out anyway. After some silence, I went after him, and he was standing over the dead body."  
  
Patterson interview:  
  
Same room, same positions of Harm and Mac.  
  
1000 EST  
  
Harm asked, "What did you see in the darkness?" Patterson had been an interesting interview so far, his features much more calm and settled. He had no trouble answering the questions, relaying his knowledge, explaining what he had seen. The confidence was there, in Patterson's eyes, yet sadness loomed much more heavily with Patterson than it had with Barnes. The death of Knight had hit him very hard.  
  
Patterson replied softly, "Just movement, sir. I felt it was my place to check it out. When I got to the spot, all I saw was Sarah – Lance Corporal Knight, sir." He looked to the desk, ashamed of his slip. Mac saw the frustration in him, though Patterson had hid it well. Knight and Patterson had a special connection that much was clear. What type of connection would be the next question, and the answer might help or hinder Patterson's possible involvement in these deaths.  
  
Mac chimed in then, "What did she look like?"  
  
"There was a rope around her neck, burns from the rope, scratches on her arms. And she was ..." Patterson began, and then suddenly stopped. Mac leaned forward a bit more in her chair. Patterson looked away from both Harm and Mac, wishing that the interview would just magically end. Never did he think it would be this difficult, nor did he wish to talk about Sarah like this, in such a way. So many emotions were running through him, and Patterson found himself lost. It was too much.  
  
Harm pressed, "What?" Something was hiding beneath Patterson's words, and Harm only hoped he could say it.  
  
Patterson folded his hands on the table, now feeling the pressure of the situation, of the interview. Why did he have to find her? Of all people, why him? Why couldn't he save her? Get to her in time? "She was sitting against the wall, sir, eyes open, staring into the darkness. It was ..." he paused a second, choosing to finally to look at Harm, "weird, sir. Eerie."  
  
Mac's eyes suddenly displayed confusion. Shifting carefully through the case files, she found what she was looking for quickly and placed it on the table in front of the Private. "She's described as still hanging by others who found her after you." In fact, all the reports had stated this. Knight was found and seen hanging before the authorities took her down. Any difference in such a report only supported a possible cover-up by either Patterson or someone else on the base that may have been in contact with the report. In any case, murder seemed evident.  
  
Patterson squinted at it, shaking his head. "No, ma'am, when I found her, she was in the position I described."  
  
Harm walked over to the table and leaned against it. "Are you sure?"  
  
Patterson nodded adamantly. "I wouldn't forget that, sir."  
  
Medical Examiner Interview  
  
Same room  
  
1030 EST  
  
Lieutenant Colonel Matthew Johnson answered, "Yes, she had scrapes on her hands and arms, which could have been caused by anything. Marines train quite a bit. She also had the rope around her neck and the rope burns on her neck." Mac found herself interested in Johnson, not entirely able to tell why. The aura around him was one of confidence and security. However, it was apparent Johnson didn't want to be here at all, and the answers he gave had been short and simple.  
  
Mac frowned. "Do you really believe this was a suicide?" Harm walked a little closer to the table, waiting to hear the answer.  
  
Johnson looked to both Harm and Mac, seeing their sudden interest. JAG lawyers looked for anything, searching for any clues that might suggest foul play or injustice. They tended to make his skin crawl, and Johnson hated talking to them, though in his work with the Marines, he talked to them constantly. They tended, just as the Commander and the Colonel were doing, to make situations much harder and more difficult than they actually were. "Yes, the marks on her neck were rope burns, Colonel."  
  
"What position was she in when you found her?" Harm asked, feeling it was time to get to the heart of the interview. Since Patterson's description of the crime scene, Harm suddenly saw a key to figuring or concluding the real cause of death. Maybe it wouldn't lead them to the killer, but it would certainly be an excellent start. Johnson's answer to this question, and how he answered it had become extremely important, probably more than Johnson realized.  
  
Johnson hesitated at that moment, seemingly in response to what Harm was thinking. Mac's hands folded together, and Harm knew she had been waiting for the same indication as he had been. Though the hesitation took only seconds, it was long enough to convince Harm that there was reason to belief that the two women were murdered. Replying without any falters in his voice, Johnson answered, "She was found still hanging. Once I got there, they had her body laying on the ground, attempting to revive her, but to no avail. The overhead light that was over her comes out a bit from the building and would've been an excellent place for her to hang herself. No one would see her. And it would be easy for her to tie the rope on it."  
  
Mac looked to Harm quickly, who's face was expressionless. Returning her eyes to the Medical Examiner, she saw his cheek twitch slightly. Mac wasn't entirely sure if it was caused by the knowledge he had of his own lie, or that he really felt he was telling the truth and he couldn't hide from the unbelief wavering in the two JAG lawyers before him. Mac never failed to believe her sense of people, her instincts telling her the secrets of those whom she defended and prosecuted. Her instincts with this man, honestly, were mixed. She needed a little more time. "Can you tell us anything else?"  
  
Johnson shook his head. "Nothing more."  
  
Harm sighed deeply. "You can go." Johnson nodded, stood up quickly and left. Harm and Mac were now alone, and their eyes met immediately. Both knew that this case had much to investigate. 


	4. Congresswomen and Colonels

TITLE: Revealing Souls 

**RATING:** PG-13

**PAIRING:** H/M

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own JAG

**Author's Note:** I once again want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. Also thank the reviewer who caught my mistake with Sarah Knight's rank. I tell ya, I edited this baby like 10 times and I still missed something. Anyway, thanks for the catch, and her rank is Lance Corporal Sarah Knight. Thanks everyone for reading so far! More to come. Reviews always welcome!!!

**Chapter 3: Congresswoman and Colonels**  
  
United States Naval Base  
  
Guantanamo Bay, Cuba 1300 EST  
  
All morning had been spent trying to interview many of the witnesses. This included most of Patterson and Barnes' unit, as well as most of the officers on the base. The consensus was that the event was indeed horrible, nobody expected it, but it was definitely a suicide; at least in the minds of most of the officers. The officers seemed to be convinced that the medical examiner was telling the truth because he was a distinguished officer. The enlisted, however, didn't wish to give an opinion as to the cause of death. Whether they were in fear of telling the truth or lying, it was still unsure. Obviously they didn't feel it was their place. Harm found his mind traveling throughout the facts of the case, yet also unable to keep his mind off of Washington, JAG, and especially Mac.  
  
Mac was sitting next to Harm outside again in the shade, eating their lunch at the Colonel Madison's table once again. The Colonel had insisted that they join him for most of the meals, and neither Harm nor Mac minded. In fact, it gave them a chance to talk to the Colonel more and hopefully gain a better handle on all of the events. At the moment, however, Harm and Mac were alone because the Colonel had not yet arrived.  
  
Mac glanced around her quickly to ensure they were indeed alone, and then reached over to grab Harm's hand. He had been in a daze, and finally awoke, looking to her with his flyboy grin. "You awake, sailor?" Mac saw in his eyes happiness, and the month they had been together had given her a new perspective. Looking at him, she could sense his mood. Not just whether he was happy or sad, but even deeper to his thoughts. To his soul. The eyes were merely the windows. Certainly their friendship had allowed her to understand him on many levels, though she knew there were many more underneath that he was hiding from her even still. Now, however, she not only knew him on deep levels but felt she had the right to look and see it for herself whenever she wanted to. More importantly, when she needed to.  
  
Harm took the same inspection of the area around them, and then bent forward to give Mac a nice kiss. "Now I am." Mac reached her hand up and caressed his cheek. If only time could stand still for them, Harm thought. Being in Mac's arms was amazing, and often made his heart tingle with an unexplainable joy. He felt safe, secure, as if with her love only could he imagine conquering the world. Making her happy was his primary goal.  
  
However, Mac heard commotion and leaned away from Harm and straightened her posture. Harm did the same and looked away. He loved and hated hiding their relationship all at the same time. He loved it because the experience had been fun, and it had allowed them time to give substance to their relationship before their friends became too invested in it. Yet, he hated it because he often had to inhibit his own actions from doing something that would end their careers in a heartbeat. It was a risk they both agreed to, knowing they were putting quite a strain on two successful careers. However, that didn't matter in the face of love. The Colonel was suddenly in view and came around to them. "Colonel, Commander."  
  
Both Harm and Mac stood up quickly. "Sir."  
  
The Colonel motioned them to sit and sat down himself across from them. "I hope your morning was successful." Successful enough to leave was echoing through Colonel Madison's mind.  
  
Harm nodded. "Yes, sir. We interviewed quite a few people." It was imperative, however, that any successes in the case were kept between Harm and Mac. Harm had no intention of keeping Colonel Madison that well informed, knowing that CO's often complicated the issues. It was much easier to leave them out.  
  
"I did a bit of interviewing of my own," came Bobbi Latham's voice as she appeared next to Harm. She gave everyone a smile and sat between Colonel Madison and Harm. Mac rolled her eyes, feeling that if Harm and herself didn't solve this soon, the Congresswoman would turn the case into a political platform. Such exposure was not what the case needed whatsoever, and would only shine an unpleasant light on the Navy and Marines. The press was only another reason why the Navy and Marines preferred to prosecute their own.  
  
Harm sighed a bit, sending a quick glance towards Mac to see irritation and contempt. He knew she was thinking along the same lines that he was, both wishing they didn't have to deal with politics in this case. Often Bobbi's agenda involved satisfying her own feelings or those of her constituents, and at that moment it didn't seem that the justice of this case could match such demands. It was a case that needed careful investigating and researching. Glamour would make it much more difficult. For both himself and Mac, Harm replied, "You may be a Congresswoman, but you're not a JAG officer. Leave the interviewing to Colonel Mackenzie or myself."  
  
Bobbi glanced to him, the aura of confidence never leaving her features. It would take much to get her to leave, Harm thought. Perhaps there was reason to keep her involved, but at the moment Harm couldn't see it. Bobbi countered, "I have authorization."  
  
Mac squinted as the sun hit their position just right, and she found herself unable to look at the Congresswoman straight away. Admittedly, Mac didn't want to seem jealous, knowing that in all reality she had nothing to worry about. Her relationship with Harm, though still a bit new, had a sense of heaviness to it. It was fulfilling to both, and often had they talked about their feelings, their commitment. However, Mac couldn't help but feel the need to push Bobbi away not only from the case, in which her help was not needed, but also from her man. This thought surprised Mac a bit, strange to feel it, though unable to deny it. The Marine in her wouldn't let it go away. Mac then quickly chimed in, challenge lacing her voice a bit, "Authorization from whom?"  
  
Bobbi smiled and took a bite of her food. Colonel Mackenzie's defensiveness intrigued her quite a bit. Though they never got along that well in recent years, this time Mac met her with a thick antagonistic fog. Something more was going on, Bobbi Latham knew. Just this conclusion urged her to stay in Cuba a little longer. Her first purpose for coming to Cuba was to show her face on a case that breathed discrimination against women. If the military was involved, it made the case that much more interesting. Maybe she wouldn't stay for the entire time, but she would make her presence known. Barely seeing Colonel Mackenzie's glare, it was apparent her presence was hitting another sore spot that was ultimately hidden. Bobbi only responded simply, "Actually ... he lives in that big white house will pillars."  
  
Colonel Madison couldn't help but laugh a bit, sensing the tension. He replied, "Oh, the people you know, Congresswoman." He laughed a little more, taking his own bite of his lunch. Bringing in different people such as JAG lawyers and Congresswomen certainly livened up the base.  
  
"That's fine, Congresswoman. But you have to remember that the Commander and I are the head of this investigation," Mac commented. Ever the picture of pride and strength, Mac refused to let Bobbi edge her. Of all people, Bobbi Latham was certainly not the person that wanted to test Mac.  
  
Bobbi nodded, sensing that this battle would not end anytime soon. She quickly replied, opposition stringing along her words, "As long as you understand that the deaths of these Marines, while tragic, are merely the elements of something much bigger. That is why I am here."  
  
Mac struggled to hold back and to not say anything further, knowing that what was most important here was the case itself. The voice of reason was echoing inside of her head, reminding her that a personal battle at a time like this would only make things worse. The dignity of a military officer prevented Mac from doing or saying something rash, and she kept thinking of her knowledge of Harm's love for her, and the case that begged for attention.  
  
Harm felt the tension rise immediately, specifically in Mac and decided it best to change the subject. Sensing such changes in her mood came with the territory of the new relationship, and right now it was best for all if he let the air out of the balloon. "So, Colonel, you said you rotate the night shift for the Marines?"  
  
The Colonel nodded in between his chewing. "Yes. Each Marine has to experience the feeling of having to keep watch."  
  
"Lance Corporal Knight took her turn then." The question was simple. In fact, the questions were always simple, Harm thought. The answers to such questions were always intriguing, and opened up a bigger window into the person's character.  
  
Madison nodded. "Of course." Once again, unnerving.  
  
Harm continued, "What kind of Marine would you judge her as?"  
  
Madison shifted in his chair, taking a drink of water. Harm felt his breath even out a bit, sensing a weakness in the armor. Before they had arrived, Mac had noticed the inconsistency in Marine rating and physical training. Usually Marines fulfilling the physical expectations were given at least an average rating. If there had been a problem, especially if the problem tended to be disciplinary, then the rating went down. However, no notes in Miller or Knight's personal reports suggested disciplinary problems, and she had fulfilled her physical requirements with no trouble. Madison quickly answered, "A good rating. Average."  
  
Harm quickly opened the file next to him, and took out a piece of paper. "Here it says she was given a below average rating." Colonel Madison became increasingly more on edge, his eyes giving away his want to leave the questions and these JAG lawyers as soon as possible. Harm was beginning to feel the word cover-up hovering over their conversation.  
  
Madison shrugged. "So? Average, below average ... all the same really."  
  
Bobbi immediately broke in, catching the line of questioning quickly and not wanting to let the Colonel go without an explanation, "Would you react the same way if you were evaluating a man's performance as a Marine?"  
  
"Of course." Though intended to be casual, Madison's hasty response seeped with uncertainty.  
  
The Congresswoman smirked. "I've spoken to others who say you take it very personally when one of your Marines is graded low."  
  
Madison sat back in his chair. It was clear he was outnumbered in this conversation, weathering blow after blow of accusations. It didn't take long for him to assume his rank, remembering that such unwarranted accusations were against the UCMJ. "I would be careful of what you're implying, Congresswoman." The Colonel's tough exterior quickly returned.  
  
Bobbi continued to smile. "I didn't realize I was implying anything. Was I implying something, Commander?" Colonel Madison was obviously a bit uneasy as the questioning took a turn he didn't expect, quickly hiding under the laws of the UCMJ concerning the procedures of questioning a high ranking officer. The questioning certainly took a turn that Harm did not wish it to go, and he looked quickly to Mac to see she was thinking the same thing. It was never wise to go after a ranking officer, only if the evidence supported it without question.  
  
"You know, I think maybe we've asked enough questions," Harm offered, wishing to get out of this as soon as possible. There was a reason why trained, JAG officers were appointed the duties of investigation, prosecution, and defense, and Bobbi Latham just demonstrated this.  
  
Mac agreed quickly, wanting to move this moment on, and return to something much more productive, "I have to get to some more interviews. I'll take care of the rest of Patterson's unit." Sitting here, arguing, making the Colonel of a United States Naval Base angry with them, was not the good use of a day. She then looked to Harm. "Harm, I'm sure you and Bobbi can take care of some on your own. We'll meet up again in a few hours." She reached under the table and patted Harm's thigh, looked to Bobbi, and quickly left.  
  
Bobbi looked away, knowing she had just seen something that she did not expect to see. Perhaps Colonel Mackenzie had intended for Bobbi to see, and perhaps not. At any rate, there was now no question to the hostilities that Mac had served her promptly when Bobbi had arrived. Colonel Mackenzie was protecting what was hers. Harm squinted into the sun a bit as he turned to Colonel Madison, who replied, "You two go ahead. I think we are finished here." Bobbi Latham and Commander Rabb nodded approval, stood, and left the table quickly.  
  
United States Naval Base Guantanamo Bay, Cuba 1330 EST  
  
Harm and Bobbi Latham were now walking through the base towards the main headquarters to begin talking to some of the other officers. Harm had been very quiet as they left, keeping whatever thoughts running through his mind to himself. Bobbi periodically glanced over at him to see his worried face. Most likely he was thinking about the case, perhaps thinking a bit about Mac. Certainly Bobbi Latham knew her own presence had made situations a bit more challenging, and the case itself was only half of it. Finally breaking the silence, Bobbi said, "I think I'm going to return to Washington. I have some issues I have to deal with." She was needed in Washington more than here. For the moment, it was probably best to let Harm and Mac run with the case in the direction they chose fit. However, that didn't mean Bobbi would leave it completely.  
  
Glancing to her quickly as they walked, Harm smiled. Finally Bobbi seemed to understand such cases and matters belonged in the military alone. Well, Harm thought quietly, at least he hoped that was the reason why she was leaving. Harm replied, wanting to make this point, "I'm not in Congress, just like you're not a JAG officer."  
  
Bobbi nodded absently, catching his subtle argument for her leaving. However, though she was leaving for political duties, she would not leave completely. "I am returning. And I'm bringing the press."  
  
Harm shrugged. "Then I better make sure there's nothing to report when you come back." Such challenges didn't scare him much, especially when he knew that Mac and himself would probably have the case completely investigated soon. It wouldn't take long, and hopefully this little dare by the Congresswoman might speed up their commitment. It was no secret that they both wanted to get back to Washington as soon as possible. Since Harm and Mac had become a couple, both developed an attitude of rather staying in Washington together than be forced apart. At least with this case they were somewhat together, but Harm felt that they might as well be on different cases in the different locations. Not being able to show any affection towards Mac was worse than not seeing her at all.  
  
Bobbi looked away with irritation, now realizing why any relationship between herself and Harm didn't work. They were way too different. In fact, Harm's eyes had always been on one woman in his life, and Bobbi would never be that woman. Not that such a realization bothered Bobbi Latham, knowing Harm's heart would always belong to a certain Marine. It was better to know that. At that moment, Bobbi Latham felt a need to ask, to want to know for sure as to whether Harm and Mac were truly together. Such a discovery had many possibilities, not that she would sell them out. It wouldn't be fair to them, but it was a bit of gossip that was nice to know before it got out into the Washington public. Harm and Mac were known in the Navy and Marines, in Washington, because of their successes. This had the potential of being huge. As she looked to Harm again, he began to walk away from her towards his respective quarters, but Bobbi called back quickly, "You and Mac?"  
  
Harm stopped then, turning to her. Harm suddenly felt like Bobbi had crossed a line. It had been hidden in the sand, and it had been so for a reason. Such an implication was dangerous, and Harm didn't even want to fathom what Bobbi Latham might be daring to do if there was no news about the case when she returned, possibly wanting to use his relationship with Mac against him. Crossing that line blurred the friendship. Whether that was true or not, Harm didn't know, but he knew better than to tell the Congresswoman something that fragile. It was way too soon.  
  
Harm replied with amazing confidence, "No." He then turned and walked away, pretending the conversation hadn't occurred and praying that Mac would understand. Their relationship was not ready for such an exposure, and even though he hated saying that he wasn't involved with the love of his life, it was necessary. Both of them knew it. Both of them understood. No matter how hard it was.

**_... To Be Continued ..._**

**Reviews Welcome!!**


	5. Instincts

**TITLE: Revealing Souls  
**  
RATING: PG-13  
  
PAIRING: H/M  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own JAG  
  
Author's Note: Thank you again to everyone who has been reviewing my work, reading it, and enjoying it. It encourages me to keep writing. As always, Reviews very welcome!!!!  
  
**Chapter 4: Instincts  
**  
**United States Naval Base **

**Guantanamo Bay, Cuba **

**1600 EST  
**  
"We were friends, Ma'am, yes," Corporal Santiago replied. The Corporal was a member of Patterson and Barnes' unit, and all three had been close friends. Mac noticed the obvious concern on his face, and it led her to believe that any information that she may receive from him would not be far from the truth. They were sitting outside on one of the many benches, mainly because Mac felt that Harm and Bobbi Latham would probably do their interviews in the appointed office. She was happy to stay away from that situation for the moment. Being jealous was not her forte, at least not to the point of wanting to set Bobbi Latham on fire, which had been the feelings overwhelming her at the moment. She needed a break, and this case would do it.  
  
Mac continued, "For how long?"  
  
"Ever since we've been in the Marines, ma'am. About 2 years."  
  
"What do you think about this case?"  
  
Santiago sighed. "I know Patterson didn't do anything, ma'am. He wouldn't hurt ..." but he stopped. He hadn't intended on sharing this, but felt he was obliged to do so. Santiago did feel he knew way too much, not wanting to be in the middle of something like this. Granted, he wasn't in trouble, and any information he gave, at the very most, would be used in court. There wasn't much to worry about, except his friendship with Barnes and Patterson might be strained. However, he truly believed they had nothing to do with it. Especially Patterson.  
  
Mac pressed. "What?" She saw his eyes drift away searching for the answer he wished to give. Probably deciding which answer was best and which one would do the most good. Such a decision may not bare the information that was most needed; the truth.  
  
Santiago finally looked straight at her. "He wouldn't hurt the woman he loves, ma'am."  
  
Mac's curiosity about this case was heightened in that split second. The officers of the base were trying to indicate that it was suicide. Or, better yet, they had made the only person who could've possibly been responsible if it's decided it was murder would be the man who found Knight. That would be P.F.C. Patterson. This information could both help and hinder the case for Patterson, who at the moment was the main suspect in the event that murder charges were brought up. Help in that certainly Patterson wouldn't hurt the woman he loved. But hinder in that maybe any relationship problems may have triggered Patterson's anger to the point of murder.  
  
**United States Naval Base, Harm and Mac's Office  
  
Guantanamo Bay, Cuba  
  
1620 EST  
**  
Sitting in the office after the many interviews, Harm found himself more insure concerning the cause of death. Harm stood up and walked out of the building. Starting through the center of the base, he noticed Mac sitting quietly at a bench. He was surprised that he didn't run into her before this, assuming she would have come back to the office much sooner. They had certainly gotten many interviews finished, and doing so cut down on the time needed for investigation and brought them closer to leaving for Washington. Harm smirked, realizing how appalling that was to be coming from a distinguished Naval officer, wishing he could be back in Washington to he could be with his girlfriend after hours. However, he attributed it to the fact that his relationship with Mac was still very new, and he couldn't keep his mind off of her. Saluting officers as he walked, he came up to her, seeing her look up at him with a small smile. "Can I sit?" Harm asked, and Mac nodded. "Congresswoman Latham is going back to Washington."  
  
"I'm surprised you're not going with her," Mac replied. Realizing her anger had suddenly boiled over, she quickly looked away from him, not wanting to make eye contact. There was no reason to be jealous, and Mac had to keep remembering this concept. Harm was hers.  
  
Harm looked away, sensing Mac's irritation. To be honest, this was the first time since they had been a couple that Mac had let her emotions turn this way, towards jealousy. Though, it made sense. Becoming closer by the day, by the hour that they were together increased the emotional shield they held for the other. It was only normal to feel challenged, just as Harm didn't question his own shield for Mac. Having the capacity to burn a man's eyes out for looking at Mac the wrong way was present in Harm's soul. Such a thought made Harm smile to realize the craziness of his own protectiveness, but at the same time sensing his devotion and love for the woman in his life. "I'm sorry."  
  
Mac sighed, already convinced that her outburst was out of line. Harm wasn't the reason for her anger. Bobbi Latham really hadn't done anything wrong, especially when she had no clue of the relationship Mac had with Harm. "No, I'm sorry. I've never felt this ..." Mac paused briefly, wondering if she should admit such a declaration to Harm, though he probably already assumed. In any case, Mac finished her statement, "... jealous before."  
  
Harm leaned back against the bench, and was a little surprised she admitted it. He decided then to press the issue a bit, liking the position he was in. "You were jealous?"  
  
Mac didn't make eye contact, and replied simply, "Only if burning someone alive is against the UCMJ." Laughing to herself, Mac knew that her feelings were probably quite normal considering how close she and Harm had gotten in the past month. Starting off as friends made the transition much easier than expected, and it didn't take long for them to become very intimate, sharing secrets, fears, and insecurities. However, the month had only revealed the few layers above the very deep sections that would take a bit longer to unlock. Still, Mac felt more comfortable with Harm than she had with any other man in her life.  
  
Harm smiled widely. "You were jealous."  
  
"Not anymore than you would've been or have been, for that matter," Mac replied, reaching over to give his hand a squeeze. Mac couldn't count the amount of instances Harm had been jealous of Mac and her significant other at that time. Dalton, Mic, Webb; all were traced with Harm's jealous. Maybe he had reasons to be jealous then, and such an emotion and such a response was a discussion that Mac did have with Harm many times. Now he had every reason to be jealous, because it was his right as the significant other. However, he would never have any reason to be. Mac didn't see herself ever letting him go. A pause, and then, "Did you two ever ...?".  
  
Harm interrupted, "Sleep together?" He sighed deeply and didn't want to make eye contact with her. Wanting to convince her off his devotion to her love wouldn't be helped by his admission of having been with Bobbi Latham. He only nodded, hoping that would be good enough, hoping she wouldn't be too upset.  
  
Mac nodded, looking away from him. It was to be expected. There was no reason to blame Harm, or punish him. Both Harm and herself had their pasts, perhaps events they wished never happened, regrets, former loves they wished would never resurface. However, there was a certain sense of comparison, perhaps a need to make sure that there would be no sudden threat to her relationship with Harm. Playing devil's advocate, Mac asked simply, "Are there any other women I should know about?"  
  
Harm looked back at her, his dark blue eyes emphasizing his seriousness at this moment. Perhaps Mac was attempting to lighten up the situation, but Harm saw it as a chance to ensure her that loving her, not just this past month, but for the past nine years, has been different than any other women in his life. There would be no other, Harm thought. However, his nerve lessened a little, and instead of stating his full feelings, he answered quietly, "You're the only one I care about now."  
  
Mac gave him a wry smile, seeing more beneath his features, the intentions lying dormant there. This conversation had suddenly turned into one that needed to be continued in private, without fear of getting caught or each other. Mac decided then to change the subject, replying quietly, "I think we need to get back to the case, Commander." Not only was what they were discussing probably not good if someone should hear their discussion, but it also gave Mac a reason to break away from the conversation for awhile, one that was going in a direction she wished to avoid right now. Mac wasn't entirely sure why she suddenly felt nervousness around Harm at the moment, but she knew she wanted to drop it quickly and continue with the investigation. Forgetting about Bobbi Latham right now and what her presence had brought to the surface in her relationship with Harm was top priority.  
  
Harm nodded, deciding it was indeed best to leave any issues they might be having at the moment at bay until they returned home to Washington. There wasn't much time to discuss it now, and they had a case to solve. One that challenged to change the way the United States Navy and Marines would be viewed. Mac's change of subject indicated that she wanted to do the exact same thing. "So what did you find out?"  
  
Mac sighed, feeling the weight of the knowledge she held. It would indeed make things much more difficult, yet it opened the case up in many areas. "Patterson was in love with Knight." Glancing to Harm, she saw his face turn to worry. "Yeah, my feelings exactly."  
  
"I think we need to talk this one out. Let's check out the crime scene one more time, than we'll return to our quarters and set the facts out," Harm offered, standing up. Mac nodded, agreeing that they needed to put their minds together to sort through all of the testimony and possible facts of the case. And they needed to do so in private. Harm reached a hand out to her, and she took it, standing up next to him. It was time to get this case solved without officers or Congresswomen pressuring them.  
  
**JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, VA  
  
1645 EST  
**  
Krennick sighed deeply as she listened to the report from her two best officers. Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie were certainly the best she had ever worked with when it involved investigating a case. She was getting more used to each of their styles, and the style that was all their own when they were partnered for a case. They knew what to look for during a case and what questions to ask. Granted, Roberts and Turner were also quite good, but when Rabb and Mackenzie investigated, and especially when they worked together, the cases were solved quickly. The last few months she had put them on separate cases, mainly because she wanted to stretch her resources as wide as she could as more JAG cases entered her office. She also knew they were good when they worked alone, allowing her to have no problem giving them so many cases.  
  
In cases like this one, however, both of their talents were needed. Though right now she was wondering what was taking them so long. "You still haven't established whether it's a suicide or murder?"  
  
The irritation was certainly evident in Krennick's voice, and Rabb answered with caution, "No, ma'am. The medical examiner insists it's suicide, but we have reason to believe that it might be murder. However, we have yet to find a motive."  
  
"What makes you think it is murder?" Krennick pressed.  
  
Mac replied quickly, "Well, ma'am, we have conflicting evidence between the two Marines who found the body and how the medical examiner and other witnesses suggested they found it."  
  
Krennick grimaced, "Either way, someone's lying, which would suggest murder. All right, report back to me as soon as you have something knew."  
  
"Aye, aye, ma'am," both of her junior officers called.  
  
Krennick sighed once again as she switched off the intercom. What an interesting pair they were to work with. Rabb would always seem like the cocky Naval aviator who thought he was right all the time. As she worked with him lately, however, Krennick noticed a profound change in him. He wasn't nearly as cocky anymore. And his mind seemed noticeably on a certain Lieutenant Colonel ever since she became JAG. Smiling, Krennick decided a long time ago to ignore that subject unless she absolutely had to address it. She wasn't supposed to know anything.  
  
**Mac's Barracks Room  
  
United States Naval Base, Guantanamo Bay, Cuba  
  
1700 EST  
**  
"So what do you think?" Harm asked, walking over to Mac, who was sitting at her desk in her quarters on the base. They had been hashing and rehashing the case over and over again. Each time they came back to the never-ending discussion of who had lied to them and what they were lying about. Still there was the controversy as to whether the two deaths were suicide or murder. Both had the same characteristics of the rope around the neck, rope burns on the neck, suggesting suicide, and each victim had seemed to have landed in a position that suggested they had been hanging. However, Patterson's testimony that the body had been in a different position when he found it first suggested murder, and, most importantly, a possible cover-up.  
  
Mac leaned back in her chair, lightly throwing her pen to the desk. "I think both were murdered, and I don't think Patterson had anything to do with either of them."  
  
Harm nodded, knowing he was leaning towards the same conclusion. However, he wanted to ensure that they were on the right track. Asking themselves questions helped them to cover all of their bases. "Why don't you think Patterson is involved?"  
  
Mac shrugged slightly before answering, "No motive really. I don't know, he just doesn't seem the type to go to such an extreme." She paused for a second, thinking quickly, before continuing, "And let's not forget the Miller death. If there's supposed to be some serial killer, what's the motive for Patterson to kill Miller? How does she fit in?"  
  
Harm took a seat on her bed nearby. Mac's points were very well thought out, extremely thought provoking. However, Harm didn't feel they could let Patterson go so easily, struggling with the possibility that they're not seeing all the facts that they should. "Maybe Miller was an old girlfriend." He knew he was fishing, but these types of conclusions had to be made. The case needed to be seen from every angle.  
  
Mac smiled wryly at Harm, the obvious situation coming to her mind. Harm's remark dripped with irony, and she bounced back, "I don't know, would you kill your old girlfriends?"  
  
Harm smiled back, shrugged slightly, and said very formally, "Only if you ordered it to be done, Colonel." He then winked at her, and Mac couldn't help but feel a little giddy. She hid it well, though.  
  
To further hide her happiness, she peered down at the case files of Miller and Knight once again. Often small facts become caught up in the major issues involved in an important case. This time was no different as Mac's eyes fell upon a name: Major Matthew Hanson. The name appeared in both case files as the commanding officer of Miller and Knight. Each had been under the Major's command, and each had received mediocre grades from him. "Did we know that Miller and Knight had the same CO at one time?"  
  
Harm leaned forward to catch a glimpse. "What's the name?"  
  
"Major Hanson."  
  
Harm pursed his lips, thinking if he had heard of the name before or not. If anyone might know who he is in this pair, it would be Mac. "Do you know him?"  
  
Mac sighed, flashes of past stories that had been shared among Marines echoing in her mind. "Only by reputation. He received a Medal of Honor coming out of the Persian Gulf War. He was only a Private then." She handed him the file. Only glancing at the name wasn't going to solve anything.  
  
"Let's talk to him."  
  
**United States Naval Base  
  
Outside  
  
1720 EST  
**  
Major Matthew Hanson blew on his whistle again; disappointed with the performance his Marines were giving as the end of the day neared. They were tired, hungry, some wet from the obstacle course. The last thing they wanted to do was more pushups, but Hanson kept blowing on the whistle again and again. Endurance was an important lesson, one that was only learned by actually enduring hardships and trials. This was something he needed to teach them. It would be one of the only ways they would survive if they ever found themselves in combat.  
  
As he whistled again, he noticed out of the corner of his eye two people walking towards him. The sun setting overshadowed his view allowing him only to conclude that one of them was very tall and he was Navy. Sighing, he whistled again, this time taking the whistle angrily out of his mouth. "Come on! Again!" He heard the pain coming from his men, the exhaustion, but he ignored it. They would be finished when he was satisfied.  
  
The two people finally reached him, and he now saw they were JAG. Worse yet, one was Navy, as he had concluded just a second before, and the other was a woman, a Lieutenant Colonel. He had no intention of saluting a woman, but there was no choice. She outranked him. He stood at attention and saluted quickly. "Sir. Ma'am. What can I do for you?"  
  
Harm spoke first. "I'm Commander Rabb, this is Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie. We're from the JAG Corp, and we'd like to ask you a few questions."  
  
The Major tried to hide his discomfort and irritation. The last thing he needed was to have lawyers investigating him. "What would you like to know, sir?"  
  
Mac immediately intervened, noticing the lack of reference to her. "You were the CO of P.F.C Miller and Lance Corporal Knight?"  
  
Hanson thought for a split second. "Yes."  
  
Harm nodded. "Can you tell us why you rated them poorly?"  
  
Hanson shrugged, blowing on his whistle again, urging his Marines to continue. He then turned to Harm and Mac. "Neither of them could handle it."  
  
Mac pressed further, highly annoyed. "What makes you say that?" None of the stories that Mac had heard spoke of Hanson's chauvinistic feelings towards women. It gave insight immediately into his character, and it didn't take long for Mac to suspect him for the murders. Having been a man in combat, he had reason to feel that women may not be cut out for such hardship. When one's life is on the line in combat, as often occurs, trusting the unit is highly important. If Hanson can't trust women in his unit, it would be very meaningful for a motive.  
  
Hanson huffed as he walked a bit closer to his Marines, Harm and Mac following. Such questions were a waste of time, Hanson thought to himself. Work needed to be done. "They didn't meet the requirements." He intended to be simple and cagey.  
  
Mac handed him two pieces of paper. "This is the fitness report for Miller and for Knight. According to those, they meet the necessary requirements. In fact, they aced them. Can you explain that?" she asked, stepping a bit closer to him. He was only a few inches taller than she was, and the inches seemed quite small at the moment.  
  
Hanson rolled his eyes and stepped back from her slightly. "Listen, Colonel, you of all people should know what it takes to be a Marine. It's my job to make that distinction, to rate them. I didn't see them as fit, and that should be good enough." Hanson knew he was letting himself get carried away, way too much in front of two hotshot lawyers from Washington. They would probably use anything against him.  
  
Harm quickly asked, "It's interesting that everyone else in your unit rated high. You lead a good set of Marines, Major. Why couldn't the two women cut it?"  
  
At that, Hanson turned to the Commander quickly, facing him with anger flooding his eyes. "Maybe because they're women, Commander." He chanced a glance at the Colonel, whose expression he couldn't place. It was a mixture of sudden understanding and discomfort at his statement. Perhaps at him. He knew he wouldn't be able to tell, returning his glare to the Commander. "Are we done?" Giving the whistle a final blow, he moved past them to this Marines and shouted final commands for the day.  
  
Harm and Mac glanced at one another, now sensing a motive. Maybe the Major was a suspect, and maybe he wasn't. His feelings towards women in the Marines, however, allowed interesting conclusions to be forged. To feel so strongly about the subject of women in the Marines was intriguing, and neither Mac nor Harm knew what to do with the Major's apparent anger or where it came from.  
  
**Patterson's room  
  
United States Naval Base  
  
1800 EST  
**  
Patterson replied, "No, sir, they were excellent Marines. Both of them. At least ... I know Knight was, sir."  
  
Harm sighed deeply, choosing to pace a bit around the room. Mac only stood there, arms folded across her chest. They had thought about the performances of Miller and Knight as Marines an important aspect of the case, and now it suddenly became a possible motive. Certainly their were other soldiers who may have felt the same way as the Major, but in Mac's experience she had never heard such drastic remarks. If anything, she heard mostly positive feelings towards her success as a Marine. However, to ignore these feelings lying dormant among the positive is acting the ignorant. "Did she complain about her CO?" Mac asked.  
  
Patterson nodded, a little unsure of where they were going. "Of course. We all do."  
  
Harm pressed the issue, knowing exactly where Mac was taking them. "What did she complain about?"  
  
Patterson thought for a second and quickly answered, "How she was busting her butt, giving it all she had, and still her CO treated her horribly." It was then that Patterson himself saw where the Lieutenant Colonel had been taking them. Motive. Perhaps the Major was so irritated to have women in the Marines, and ones who wouldn't give up, that he went to the extreme.  
  
Harm glanced to Mac, who seemed satisfied with the questioning. There would be a lot to discuss. "Thank you, Private." With that, Harm and Mac left.  
  
**Mac's room  
  
United States Naval Base  
  
2200  
**  
"Still think it could be Patterson?" Mac asked, smirking at Harm as she sat down at her desk.  
  
Harm shrugged, pacing a little to help his mind think clearly. "Well, we can't rule him out completely."  
  
Mac sighed a little, looking away from him into the emptiness of the room. Her mind was telling her that most likely Major Hanson was their man. All they had to do was establish where he was the two nights that Miller and Knight were killed, and hopefully the case would be solved. However, her instincts were telling her there was more. Something they weren't seeing. "Does it seem too easy?"  
  
Harm thought for a second, pursing his lips. "Maybe. What are you thinking?"  
  
Mac took a small glance at the case again. "Suspecting Hanson is too easy," she stated, clarifying her feelings. Harm and Mac's eyes met briefly, and Harm understood her hesitation. However, Hanson needed to be investigated, especially after what they know now.  
  
"We need to look into him, though," Harm reasoned bluntly, stepping back to lean against the door. Mac knew that Hanson was the primary suspect, and even though her senses had amazing accuracy, they couldn't let Hanson go free on a whim. Perhaps if the case dealt with something less dangerous as murder, Harm would be more willing to humor Mac. However, there was no way to know if Hanson had the capacity to kill more people.  
  
Mac set the case file she had been holding on the desk before her. Harm was acting by the book this time, a tactic he usually left to her. Certainly strange to have the roles switched, Mac thought. Mac then countered, hoping to ease the possible argument now threatening to emerge in the conversation, "He may be worth looking into, but I don't think he did it." Her eyes met Harm's again, and she could see his irritation. They were suddenly in disagreement, and though usually Mac enjoys the bantering, this was not a time to begin arguing.  
  
"You're really not considering him a suspect?" Harm asked, a little disbelief in his voice. The last thing he wanted to do was argue with her, but he didn't feel as if she was following protocol. If anything, the Major was exactly the person they were looking for. Why was she stepping away from it?  
  
Mac stood and walked over to him. "My instincts are telling me ... we're looking in the wrong spot." She knew that such an explanation was simple and perhaps wasn't what Harm was looking for. Often did she have instincts about certain cases, and much of the time she was right. She had been right about Harm's position when he was lost in the Atlantic Ocean. Harm knew of her success, but this time it didn't feel right to him.  
  
"You know we have to investigate Hanson, Mac. Everything needed for a case is right in front of us," Harm reasoned again, this time with a little more pressure, his voice rising slightly.  
  
Mac said sternly, "And what if we're wrong, Harm? Most of the time, the answer to a case isn't so obvious. We're missing something."  
  
Harm walked a little closer to her and he hoped his height would further push his own opinion. However, such things didn't scare Mac easily. "And what if we're not wrong? If Hanson is the one, who is he going to kill next?"  
  
Mac sighed deeply, now openly irritated, allowing her voice to rise as well. "Harm, why would Hanson tell us his feelings about women in the military? Don't you think he would act as normal as possible so we wouldn't think he's the guy?"  
  
Harm moved even closer to her and now they were inches apart. "Maybe it's so much apart of who he is that he can't hide it. He seems to want people to know his opinion. Maybe it's more important for people to know the faults of women in the military even if he gets caught in the process. He was the CO of both women, Mac."  
  
Mac shook her head, replying softly, "Fine, you go get your bad guy, and I'll get mine." She peered into his eyes, indicating her massive displeasure of their split feelings towards the case. What aggravated her the most was the idea that one of them was definitely right. Either they would be wasting their time investigating a disgruntled Major, or they were choosing to ignore the obvious direction the evidence was taking them. It would be a difficult distinction, one that led Harm in one direction and Mac in the other.  
  
Harm stepped forward a little, brushing up against Mac as he opened the door behind him. "Fine." He kept his eyes glued to hers as he left. Mac watched him leave, feeling that neither of them were listening to each other. She expected them to be working on the same page. However, she knew better. Maybe she expected Harm and herself to be thinking the same thing, to be on the same wavelength even more than usual because of their newfound connection, their new status, the change. Maybe she was expecting too much.  
  
As she walked over to the desk, her shoulders suddenly felt achy and strained. It had been an extremely long day and the only way to come back to perspective on this case was to get a decent night's sleep. Mac couldn't help but think of Harm, missing him slightly. In that same instance, the time away from him might be good considering their small disagreement. They had bantered before, certainly, and afterwards they stayed away from each other a little so as to not make things worse considering they saw each other quite often now. Mac knew she felt a little hesitant with their arguments because of their new relationship, afraid that one slip would ruin the level that had taken years to get to. Perhaps that's why this little argument scared her, why she wanted to take some time away, just in case. Their relationship had been amazing, but they had not yet gotten past the fear that any small argument might have hurtful feelings and eventually separate them for good. Opening up to each other fully was still an issue. Much was hidden deep within each of them, and Mac was even more convinced of this now than before.  
  
It was these thoughts that invaded her consciousness as she began to change into shorts and a T-shirt for bed, letting her hair loose because she preferred it down when she slept. It was this distraction that took her mind away from the shadow coming from behind, and it was almost too late as arms wrapped around her quickly, trying to get a rope around her neck. Mac probably would not be able to describe the events that well afterwards, only reacting so instantly and instinctively that it surprised her attacker. Her hands flew to the arms around her neck, and she quickly tried to flip him over her shoulder. She sensed he was a man by his build and strength, but only concluded this in her deepest thoughts. Her immediate worry was concerning the rope coming that much closer to her neck.  
  
... To Be Continued ...  
  
Reviews Welcome!!!


	6. Protective Faith

TITLE: Revealing Souls  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
PAIRING: H/M  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own JAG.  
  
Author's Note: About 3 chapters to go ... woo-hoo! Hope everyone has enjoyed it thus far. Reviews always welcome! Thanks everyone for reading.  
  
Chapter 5: Protective Faith  
  
Mac's Barracks room  
  
Guantanamo Bay, Cuba 2230 EST  
  
They struggled, Mac moving them to the bed, trying desperately to use her weight to land him on top of it. With an amazing effort that Mac didn't know she had in her, she flipped the man using his weight as leverage, sending him crashing into the bed. As he landed, she ran over to him, ready to somehow keep him pinned until eventual help came, but the attacker quickly kicked her, sending her sailing across the room hard into the set of closets. Mac suddenly felt her world turn dizzy, realizing she had hit her head extremely hard.  
  
It didn't take much, however, for her to realize the shadow once again descending on her brutally. The man then grabbed her arms, trying to pin her to the floor, and Mac found herself unable to fathom which way was up, her head making the world a blur. All she could depend on was her Marine instincts, feeling herself pushing the man roughly across the room. He came to her again, but this time Mac was ready and kicked him. Standing, she began to charge towards him, only moving with the black blur that covered her eyes, but it was too late. The man was gone.  
  
Mac then realized she was panting harshly, finding it extremely difficult to catch her breath. Immediately she dropped to her knees onto the floor unable to hold her balance any further. Had Mac been able to see just a little better, she would have gone after him in a heartbeat. However, such an idea was not wise. Not now. But soon.  
  
Another shadow invaded her vision, coming towards her quickly. "Colonel? Are you ok?" a worried Marine replied next to her. All Mac could feel was someone checking her pulse and her breathing. She knew she was mostly fine, yet dizzy and disoriented because of the nasty blow to her head.  
  
It was then she heard whom she needed to. "Mac?" came Harm's shocked call, feeling his hands on her face.  
  
Mac could only think of a few words. "He went out the door. Left, I think." Her rasps came out choppy, barely understandable. Yet Harm bolted to his feet and ran out quickly. The few other Marines began to help her to her feet.  
  
"Ma'am, we're taking you to the medical center," one Marine replied hastily next to her. Mac only nodded, knowing there wasn't much she could say or do.  
  
Suddenly she saw Harm come up to her, clearly out of breath. "He's gone, Mac." Whatever they were arguing about before melted away like ice in the sun, and Harm could only think of one thing. Mac's safety. However, the second thought that came to mind was the jerk that attacked her and the revenge that flooded his heart and soul. The anger. It sickened him to think that the person was trying to kill her. The same person who they were trying to catch, he knew. Now the case had become very personal. Looking to Mac, he realized he had never felt this before. Certainly he had been angry with those who have hurt Mac in the past, but this time the rage was boiling over. The rage existed not only because of Mac's attacker, but also his own guilt for not being there to protect her. Next time, he wouldn't let her out of his sight.  
  
Colonel Madison's Office  
  
Guantanamo Bay, Cuba  
  
0730 EST The Next Day  
  
Colonel Madison sighed deeply as he saw the reports flooding his desk concerning the commotion from the night before. All he needed was more determined JAG lawyers, he thought sarcastically to himself. He felt his base had already been terribly disturbed by the cases that wouldn't go away, and he had to admit he was becoming much more in favor of a speedy solution. His base didn't need anymore of this, and he hoped that Colonel Mackenzie's experience last night would either make them leave or cause them to find the killer that much quicker so Marine life at Guantanamo Bay would get back to normal.  
  
Just as he thought this, there was a knock at his door. He was certain he had told his yeoman to keep people out of his office for the morning. The paperwork because of that unwanted commotion was overflowing. Calling with irritation, "Come in!", he hoped the person waiting on the other side of the door would know to make their visit short.  
  
Commander Rabb swiftly came in, closing the door quickly behind him. He strolled up to the Colonel's desk, saluting him. "Sir, a word?"  
  
Knowing it was best to humor the lawyers as much as possible, he replied, "Sit." Rabb quickly moved to a seat across from the Colonel and sat down. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Rabb didn't hide the anger, displaying it openly. "Care to tell me what happened last night?"  
  
Madison just shrugged. "I don't know, Commander, you tell me. You were there." He knew his reply would not be accepted lightly.  
  
Rabb leaned back a little in his chair. "I think it's obvious that someone on your base hates to have women Marines."  
  
"My Marines have opinions about everything, Commander. There's no way I can control their beliefs," Madison rebuked angrily.  
  
Rabb was becoming more irritated by the second, just being in this man's presence. "I'm not asking you to control their beliefs, Colonel, I'm asking you to learn how to control the actions of your men."  
  
Madison stood then, the anger pouring out of him. "You don't know anything about running a base, Commander!"  
  
Rabb stood, as well, displaying his height. "No, Colonel, and it seems like you don't either." Rabb didn't expect Madison to come around his desk, jumping right into his face. However, it also didn't surprise him. The way he was feeling right now, he could take down a whole army.  
  
"Why don't just your take your butt back to Washington, where it belongs. Where everyone is safe in their little neighborhoods and homes, and the rest of the real Marines, unlike your partner, can stand watch on the wall!" Madison screamed, feeling his heart pounding, his breathing quickening. He had moved strongly into the young Commander's face.  
  
Rabb moved just an inch closer. "Is that statement indicating that we should be investigating you, too? Colonel?"  
  
Madison felt the anger melting away a little, and he wasn't even sure why. He knew that both he and Rabb were getting off the subject at hand. Something terrible was happening on his base, and he had been so preoccupied with getting his base back to normal that the solution to the problem was evading him. If the person who was committing these crimes would go so far as to try and murder a Lieutenant Colonel of the Marine Corp., the problem had become ten times worse. The killer needed to be found soon.  
  
"No, Commander," Madison replied softly, moving back behind his desk. "Honestly, I have no idea who might be doing this. The JAG officer who investigated the Miller case didn't go into great detail because I told him not to. I wanted my base back to normal, and JAG business would just be a disruption. If someone was found murdered on my base, it would've looked horrible in the eyes of my Marines, discouraged them. When the medical examiner suggested suicide, I thought that would be good enough." Madison felt the weight lift, upset at the route he took to save his command, but glad that he finally revealed why everything had seemed so messy.  
  
Rabb also felt himself calming, knowing that the information he was just told was quite important. It explained many inconsistencies as to why the Miller case hadn't been investigated to its full lengths, and why there appeared to be a cover-up. The cover-up was merely Colonel Madison trying to hide the murders in fear that his command would take a major blow. However, the cover-up itself had already done that. "What about Major Hanson?"  
  
Madison nodded slightly and looked out the window at the many Marines running their early morning drills. "Hanson certainly has his strong feelings. I would hate to lose him, but if he's the one killing off my soldiers because he doesn't like them, well ..."  
  
Rabb immediately interrupted, "So you're saying it could be him?"  
  
Madison glanced to Rabb, feeling his years in the Marines were catching up to him. "I think any man or woman can go to the extreme, Commander."  
  
Rabb followed the Colonel's gaze, seeing Major Hanson and his unit, unable to let go of his own opinion, yet hearing Mac's pleas. Maybe they were looking in the wrong spot, and maybe Major Hanson was so irritated with Mac and her success as a Marine that he had to do something. What feared him the most, however, was the chance that Mac was right, knowing there could be someone sitting in the darkness, waiting for the right time to strike next. Harm knew Mac was in danger.  
  
Medical Center, United States Naval Base  
  
Guantanamo Bay, Cuba  
  
0830 EST  
  
Captain Andrews began to write notes on Mac's chart. "Colonel Mackenzie, you are extremely lucky," he said. Mac only nodded, knowing that the doctor was probably right. However, her skills as a Marine also came in handy.  
  
"Will I be able to leave soon?" Mac asked, eager to get back to the case as soon as possible. Though she probably would not be able to prosecute or defend now, she could at least finish the investigation. She had been sitting in the medical center for the early hours of the morning, still wearing the shorts and T-shirt that she had been changing into before the attack. Indeed she had hit her head extremely hard, but the doctors had observed her for hours with no real problems. Indeed it had come very close.  
  
Andrews nodded. "Just a few more hours. The dizziness and blurred vision you suffered when you hit your head only lasted a few minutes, but I want to observe just a little longer to make sure it's nothing more serious than a blow to the head. No signs of concussion or anything, which is good."  
  
Mac smiled. "Thanks." The doctor promptly left, and Mac found herself alone. Sleeping most of her time here, she wasn't entirely sure who had been with her most of these hours. Her sense of loneliness quickly left as Harmon Rabb appeared in the emergency section of the medical center. "Hey, sailor."  
  
Harm couldn't help but shine brightly seeing her awake and alert. When he had left only an hour before she was still sleeping. "Hey, Marine." He grabbed a seat next to her bed and sat down next to her. "Feeling better?"  
  
Mac nodded, sitting up to talk to him better. "I feel ok."  
  
Harm glanced around quickly before reaching his hand over to hers, squeezing it. "You had me a little scared," he whispered, smirking a bit.  
  
Mac squeezed back, replying with confidence, "I'm your lean, green, fighting Marine, remember?"  
  
Harm suddenly became very serious, edging a bit closer to her. "I should've been there." He knew he should've been and he knew he shouldn't have let the argument get to him. Knowing that the idea that both Marines murdered were women should have hinted to him to stay with Mac as much as possible.  
  
Mac replied, "It's ok, Harm. Both of us should've suspected this, knowing that both victims were women." Honestly, she hadn't thought of it much before their discussion before she was attacked. In many cases, Bobbi Latham had been right; Mac had fit the profile perfectly.  
  
"I went to Colonel Madison," Harm replied bluntly, chancing a quick glance at Mac to see her reaction. Only confusion answered. "I think he finally agrees this is very serious."  
  
Mac knew how difficult it had been to convince the Colonel that the women had been murdered. Hearing the sudden cooperation of Madison worried her. "What did you say to him, Harm?" she asked, very concerned. If anything, she certainly didn't want Harm to make such a high stir because of this incident. The last thing they wanted was to irritate the Colonel more than they already had. Getting in his face wasn't the solution.  
  
Harm shrugged sheepishly, taking his eyes away from hers, apparently unwilling to describe exactly what was said. "I just told him that the incident last night should be more than enough reason to help us find who is behind all of this."  
  
Mac smirked back, unable to hide her surprise at Harm's lack of control because of her. She could easily tell that Harm had said much more than he was letting on and he had made quite an impression. However, that's not what she wanted from him. Protecting her as he was trying to do was sweet in it's own way, yet the real need was to find the attacker and to find him quickly. "So what do you think now?"  
  
Harm grabbed both of her hands now in his. "You tell me."  
  
Mac sighed, realizing she had suddenly become the main witness in the case. All she really remembered was trying desperately to get the man off of her, trying to pin him, trying to keep the rope off of her neck. Her thoughts were flooded with quick movements, the blurry shadows, her instinctive reactions. If the attack had taken place in the daytime the odds of her possibly seeing his face, or anything distinctive, were certainly better. However, this was not the case. "I wish I could tell you."  
  
Harm only vaguely sensed her frustration, some with the case and some with herself. "Don't worry if you can't remember much." Such a quick event in someone's life would be difficult to remember, difficult to define. Everything had happened with such intensity.  
  
Mac shook her head, sitting up even further. "Just give me some time to think about it." Frustration, yes, but also determination flooded her thoughts. "Right now we need to get back to work," Mac replied, beginning to stand.  
  
Harm immediately stood with her, grabbing a hold of her arms. "Mac, no. The doctor hasn't cleared you yet." Harm knew better than to let her go, especially when she was so upset. He needed to take the main hold of this case, knowing that Mac's involvement had almost cost her life. Of course, Harm knew Mac's strength and determination, and trying to tame them wouldn't be wise. Those characteristics were apart of who she was.  
  
Mac pushed him away slightly. "Really, Harm, I'm fine. I want to get back to work," she insisted, looking up into eyes with an amazing confidence. It was time to finish this case, and her experience with the attacker was the key to doing so. They had to begin thinking of ways to trap the attacker and reveal his identity. Whether it was Major Hanson or not, it had to be done now and quickly. As Bobbi Latham has said, Mac fits the profile and her ability to get back on the case as if nothing had fazed her would certainly help bring her attacker out once again.  
  
Harm backed away, knowing he wouldn't be able to do much. "Ok, fine. But on one condition."  
  
Mac looked to him, very intrigued. "What's that?" she asked, humoring him a bit, the intensity of the situation beginning to drain away.  
  
Yet Harm remained somewhat serious. "I'm not leaving you anywhere by yourself."  
  
Mac felt herself smiling, again realizing she will never be able to escape Harm's protectiveness of her. "That might get annoying," she remarked, finally breaking the seriousness of the man before her as a smile crossed his features.  
  
Harm and Mac's temporary office  
  
United States Naval Base, Guantanamo Bay, Cuba  
  
1000 EST  
  
Major Hanson couldn't believe he was sitting here. The room was very hot, the fans in the windows barely letting off a breeze. It was a breeze he desperately needed, not only feeling hot because of the weather, but also because of the situation he was suddenly in. The tension was extremely high as the two JAG lawyers from before began to question him. This time the Lieutenant Colonel was standing a bit away from the situation, hardly seeming like she was in the conversation. Yet, Hanson thought to himself, her expression was infallible. In fact, her eyes had remained on him the entire time. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but the stare was beginning to unnerve him. Such ability made him rethink his reservations about the Lieutenant Colonel's status as a true Marine. After hearing about last night's events, he sensed he would not mind having the Colonel in battle with him. Such an admission was strange to him.  
  
"Where were you last night, Major?" Rabb asked, sitting across from the Major, making a small note on his report.  
  
Hanson only shrugged, desperately trying to find his nerve. "Sleeping."  
  
Rabb put his hands in front, together, on the table. His eyes immediately displayed contempt and disbelief. Hanson was not in a friendly place at all. "Anyone to confirm that, Major?"  
  
Hanson glanced to the Colonel, who had suddenly moved away from the wall and a bit closer to them. Part of him hoped that despite his lack of alibi and his apparent ill feelings towards women in the Marines, his reputation would aid him. He knew he had one, his work in the Persian Gulf War and recently in Afghanistan displaying his commitment to the Marine Corp. Despite any beliefs he may have towards women or anything else for that matter, the Marine Corp. and his unit came first. "I don't believe so, sir."  
  
Rabb nodded slightly, making another note. The Commander glanced quickly to the Lieutenant Colonel, waiting for a response. Being that she was suddenly an important witness and one who actually encountered the attacker, any questions she had would be quite important. The Colonel didn't say a word at first, instead sighing deeply and crossing her arms over her chest. Finally, she ordered, "Would you mind standing up for a second, Major?"  
  
Hanson stood slowly, rather rigid, unsure of what the Colonel was looking for. "Would you like me to dance, too, Colonel?" Hanson replied, ever keeping the hard stone exterior. He was determined to hide his nervousness. However, the look that met his made him regret his retort.  
  
Mackenzie replied quickly, "Be lucky you're not in the brink, Major." Hanson looked away from the Colonel, trying to remember he was in the presence of two officers that outranked him. He needed to be quite careful. Rabb only leaned back in his chair, observing the actions in front of him. "Where were you the night Private Miller was killed? Or Knight?"  
  
Hanson knew it was coming now. There was no escaping it. The problem was, Hanson thought, he was out and about that night. He liked to walk the base at night to clear his head. "After Marine training is finished, ma'am, I then go to dinner. After that I proceed to Colonel Madison's office to give my daily report and to receive orders. From there I like to take a walk through the base." He glanced to Rabb, treating his description of events as a normal day in his life, because it was.  
  
Rabb leaned forward becoming very intrigued. "Time frame?" he asked quietly. Hanson only noticed Mackenzie motioning him to sit down again, which he followed.  
  
Hanson immediately answered, "About 1900 hours, sir. I usually start eating dinner around then after everything is settled, then report to my CO. Sometimes we have night drills. That night we didn't. My meetings with the Colonel last about an hour, sir."  
Mackenzie shot back, "What do you talk about? Specifically?"  
  
Hanson looked away from her, a bit irritated at the question. He knew he had already answered it enough and didn't wish to go further into what he and his CO discussed at the end of the day. It wasn't any of her business, Hanson said to himself. Replying with disdain, the Major said, "What happened during the day, ma'am."  
  
Rabb pressed further, "And then you go for a walk?"  
  
Hanson hated being asked the same question twice. "Yes, sir."  
  
"This happened both nights? And last night?" Mackenzie asked eagerly.  
  
Hanson knew they were trying to trip him up, confuse him. He couldn't give them any more reason to suspect him than was already there "I told you, last night I was sleeping."  
  
Mackenzie nodded, feeling they were beginning to get to the Major. The idea was to test his nerves, see if his stories stayed straight throughout the interview. So far they had, except for having no witnesses to where he was on those three nights. "How long do you usually walk for?"  
  
Hanson replied quickly, "An hour or so."  
  
Rabb asked, "And you went back to the barracks right after the walk?"  
  
Hanson nodded, "Yes, sir." He could tell both Rabb and Mackenzie had been watching him, staring at him constantly throughout the interview. What they might be thinking he can only speculate, and part of him really didn't care. He couldn't necessarily control their feelings, and whether they believed him or not, he knew the truth. Knowing he should've kept his feelings about women in the Marines to himself, it was a lesson to keep his mouth shut. Especially when JAG lawyers were strutting about.  
  
Mackenzie chanced a quick glance at Rabb, nonverbal communication evident in their stare. Hanson only prayed that it would all be over soon and he could return to his unit. The clock told him he had been here for about a half hour total, way too long in a room with two JAG lawyers all by himself. It was then that Rabb addressed him. "We're finished for now, Major. But don't be surprised if we want to talk to you again."  
  
Hanson nodded. "Yes, sir." He stood, saluted, and quickly left.  
  
Harm and Mac looked to each other again, the obvious question floating in Harm's eyes. "Well?"  
  
Mac shrugged and sat down across from him. "I don't know."  
  
Harm knew it was difficult for her, difficult for any star witness to label someone as the attacker. He pushed slightly, "First instinct?"  
  
Mac's eyes darted to the windows, staring at the sun shining brightly through the glass. The fan's propellers left interesting shadows across her face as well as the floor and the walls. They were the same shadows that converged on her heart right now, unwilling to label a person who may be innocent as the attacker. In reality, she had no real way of knowing for sure. It had been very dark that night. Asking Hanson to stand helped Mac compare his height to that of her attacker. Hanson seemed about 6 foot, as was the estimated height of her attacker. However, she couldn't let herself do this, just blame someone when she wasn't 100 percent sure. "I don't think it's him." That answer would have to be good enough for now.  
  
Harm nodded, continuing to offer support to her, allowing his hand to reach over to hers, clasping it. It was obvious the experience was still so new that it was affecting her judgment. Even though he had allowed her to help him, Harm now saw it may not have been a good idea. She was now way too close to the case to be objective. Maybe she didn't feel he was the assailant, even after that attack, but Harm couldn't let him go. There was too much there, too many opportunities for the Major. Not only did he not have any true alibis, he also had quite a motive. It all seemed to fit. "Maybe you should get some rest, Mac. Get away from the case for awhile."  
  
Mac looked to him, aggravated at his immediate acceptance of the Major as the one and only attacker, despite, in her opinion, the lack of a smoking gun. Knowing this made her even more determined to stick with the case, to find the real killer once and for all. Having such a close encounter with the assailant, Mac knew she had to step up and make the claim. Forcing herself to remember what happened during those 2 or 3 short minutes of the encounter was essential. It was up to her and she needed to take hold of the responsibility, despite her confusion and feelings. It had to be done. "No, Harm. I can't. Especially when you're so ready to convict Major Hanson without looking at anyone else." Her irritation with him overflowed.  
  
Harm pulled away, standing up. "I knew it," he muttered.  
  
Mac stood up to meet him. "What?"  
  
Harm put his papers back into the folder, wishing he hadn't said such a statement under his breath. If anything, Mac sensed everything about him. Especially since their relationship started, it often amazed him as to how much Mac suddenly knew about him. She was an observer and above all his confidante. Telling her his feelings and problems had become second nature, and he found himself slipping such small statements to her portraying his real feelings quickly without a fight. "You're too close to this, Mac. If it was any other case, that interview should have given you even more reason to suspect Hanson."  
  
Mac shook her head and moved away from the table and closer to Harm. "I would be careful, Commander, of what you're implying. I am always professional when I need to be, and I'm the last person to let my experiences hinder my objectivity." She knew why he was feeling this way. Harm was concerned for her. He had reason to be concerned, Mac knew that, but at the same time Harm knew her better than anyone has ever known her. If she felt unable to perform her duties as a JAG officer or Marine she would step down. At this moment, she didn't feel this way at all.  
  
Harm sighed deeply, realizing he had opened a can of worms. This case was not really helping their relationship at all, Harm mused. "I'm not sure you can make that distinction right now, Mac, as to whether you're suitable to continue the investigation under the circumstances." Even though Mac had gone formal on him, he wouldn't do so with her. Unfortunately, these feelings were personal and it was difficult for them to be anything else.  
  
Mac stepped towards the door and opened it, suddenly feeling slightly alone. Harm of all people should be the person she could count on in these difficult times. Right now Mac was having trouble believing that. In a way, it almost scared her. She looked away a bit from him, thinking of the words to leave him with. Being too upset and angry with him was not the way to be to continue this conversation if they had any hope of accomplishing anything. There were many subjects to fix in their relationship, but right now wouldn't be the time to do so. "I really thought you had faith in me, Harm."  
  
Watching Mac leave, Harm felt his world crash down upon him. Indeed many things between them had suddenly gone wrong, and Harm wished he could fix them. However, this case was still looming and he only hoped there was a relationship left to save when it was all over. Glancing out the window, he felt his soul ache a bit. Of all the people in the world, Mac was the person he trusted the most. Why was he convincing himself that her opinion was definitely wrong? He knew she was professional, knew that her assessment of situations was highly important. Why did it seem like he didn't have any faith in her? He had faith in her before the relationship. Trusting her with his life was easy. As he reached the door and began to open it, the problem suddenly arose inside of him. Relationships were different. The intimacy was different. Suddenly not having faith in her in these types of situations was only a symptom. Trusting her with his life was easy, he thought again, but now he had to trust her with his soul. He realized then that such a concept frightened him, because he had never done such a thing before.  
  
... To Be Continued ...  
  
Reviews Welcome!!! 


	7. Trust Again

**TITLE: Revealing Souls  
**  
RATING: PG-13  
  
PAIRING: Harm/Mac  
  
DISCALIMER: I do not own JAG or it's characters.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to all of the readers of this story for sticking to it, waiting patiently for all of the chapters. This chapter is the second to the last, so I'm almost finished. However, there might be a sequel. Thank you for the reviews, I have loved them. Reviews are always welcomed and encouraged! Enjoy!  
  
_**Chapter 6: Trust Again**  
  
_**Outside conference room  
  
United States Naval Base, Guantanamo Bay, Cuba  
  
1030 EST  
**  
Mac felt her heart beating rapidly, feeling saddened by her argument with Harm. There was no real explanation as to why Harm was acting the way he was. In the past Harm has always given her opinion its due credit, knowing that much of the time she was right. They worked so well as a team because they played off each other's ideas and would often end with a conclusion that involved a little of both their separate solutions. Why they couldn't work well as a team right now Mac didn't know, but it certainly upset her greatly. With their new relationship she was sure their connection with one another would just become stronger. Never did she imagine them growing a bit apart. However, Mac reminded herself, it was one argument, a test. There was something beneath the surface of their new relationship that was eating away at both of them, and there was no way to know how long the cancer had been there. They needed to find it soon.  
  
Mac then exited the building and barely had time to think as dozens of reporters surrounded her. Looking around quickly she saw Bobbi Latham smiling, quite pleased with the images before her. Obviously Latham felt bringing reporters would more than help the case, but Mac did not agree whatsoever. The media only complicated matters, and it was a problem that didn't need to be dealt with right now. Especially when she found herself barely able to get down the stairs as reporters shouted questions to her.  
  
"Is it certain that the person who attacked you is the same person of the other two murders?" a woman reporter shouted, shoving the microphone in Mac's face.  
  
Mac was about to say something when another reporter countered, "Are you at all ashamed to be a Marine because of this?"  
  
"How does it feel to be a woman in the Marines?"  
  
"Has this happened to you before?"  
  
"Are there any suspects?"  
  
"What happened when the attacker came at you?"  
  
Mac felt the whole world begin to enclose on her. It was too much, too much to deal with right now. She didn't even know where she was going, unable to fathom existence past the reporters. It was all she could do to stay standing and walking quickly through them, though the faster she tried to walk the better they kept up. Being hounded like a rock star was not on her life long list of dreams, and if they progressed any further she didn't know what she was capable of. All that flashed through her mind was the darkened face of her attacker, identity still hidden, still haunting her as the questions fired from every direction.  
  
"Hey!" came a shout, and suddenly she was separated from them. Breaking out of her silent reverie, she caught the scent of a familiar person, one that she would trust her life with. Harm.  
  
He pushed Mac through the crowd a bit and got them out among them. Turning to look at them, he shouted again, "Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie will not answer any questions right now."  
  
A male reporter shouted back angrily, "Who are you to say?"  
  
Harm looked at him with strength in his eyes and his features. "I'm her lawyer." He then proceeded to move her further away from the reporters, though they still wanted to follow. Harm cursed at himself, realizing pushing Latham away had caused this. However, he didn't expect her to go this far with it as to bring so many of them down at once. It was a disturbance to the case and to the Marines. How Latham was able to get the reporters down here was beyond his comprehension at the moment, and all he could think of was getting Mac away from them as soon as possible.  
  
Moving further away towards the barracks, Mac looked to Harm. Sensing her look, Harm matched it. Mac smiled warmly at him, realizing she never had to question his devotion to her. "Thank you."  
  
Harm smiled back, giving her a wink. "I can't have the star witness get eaten alive by reporters." Indeed he couldn't. Especially when that star witness was the love of his life.  
  
**Colonel Madison's Office  
  
United States Naval Base, Guantanamo Bay, Cuba  
  
1100 EST  
**  
Colonel Madison sorely wished this case had never taken place on his base. It was definitely a distraction, an assessment made by Commander Rabb that he heartily agreed with. Not only were his Marines getting caught up in the hype of such an important case, they were also suddenly at the center of attention on TV and radio stations all across the United States of America. A United States Naval Base was one of preparation and honor, not to be confused with a circus, which the media was readily turning it into. A case that was supposed to be settled in secrecy and with the utmost respect because of it's controversial nature was now placed in front of the eyes and ears of the media waiting to make a story out of nothing. The concept made him sick. Such matters were to be solved by the Navy and the Marines, no one else.  
  
Commander Rabb, Colonel Mackenzie, and Bobbi Latham stood in his office, waiting for his response. Staring out the window at the Marines going through drills, he only wished his Marines haven't been too affected by all of this unneeded attention. "You're out of line, Congresswoman." He turned a bit to look at her.  
  
Bobbi Latham just smiled. "Do you have something to hide, Colonel?"  
  
Rabb immediately replied, tiring of the Congresswoman's antics. "Did it ever occur to you that you're infringing on an official government investigation? Distractions like this make it very difficult for the Lieutenant Colonel and I to go through with an accurate investigation having all of the Marines on the base influenced by the media. That's the reason why most cases are dealt with internally."  
  
Bobbi Latham countered, "Well, maybe, Commander, such issues should be brought to the attention of the American public."  
  
Mackenzie quickly retorted, "Especially if it helps your campaign, right, Congresswoman?" Mac was in no mood for this, feeling as if the case itself and the victims have been lost among political jargon as well as the personal beliefs of the supposed killer. After all of this struggle, Mac didn't feel they were any closer to finding the killer, the reason for the investigation. "The point of the investigation is to find justice, not to further your own agenda, ma'am," Mac continued.  
  
Colonel Madison turned to face them more fully, arms crossed over his chest. It was too much for him to hope that he only had snap his fingers and all of this would be gone. The media's involvement complicated things, and with all of the power behind his rank, there wasn't a lot to do except solve the case. And solve it quickly. "It's time to end this. I have had my share of JAG lawyers, media, Congresswomen. I want this over, and quickly."  
  
Bobbi Latham nodded. "I couldn't agree more, Colonel. Isn't it up to Mac to tell us who attacked her?" Her eyes turned to Mac, catching a worried stare. If only I could remember, Mac thought to herself.  
  
Madison stepped to his desk and sat down. "I don't care how you do it, except keep the media out. I don't care what authorization you think you have, Congresswoman, but I want them out. This is my base, my Marines," he scolded, knowing he had to lay down the law. He didn't care how long she had served as representative, or what constituents she was trying to make happy. The base and its safety had to come first. The killer was still out there.  
  
Rabb had been in deep concentration during most of the conversation. He had stayed rather quiet, half paying attention and half furthering his idea, wondering if it would work and if it was worth it. The biggest asset they had was Mac, no question. Her experience with the attacker was more important than any of them had been letting on. It was the first time their killer had failed. Having Mac as such a strong Marine, an influential officer, and an important member of JAG was also an image that no one was paying attention to. Bobbi Latham had been right from the beginning. Mac was the perfect person, had the perfect profile for this case. Above all else, Harm wanted to get this case solved for Mac. As Bobbi Latham and Madison began interjecting retorts to one another, and Mac staying relatively out of it, but having to comment now and then, Rabb interrupted abruptly, "Colonel Madison, sir."  
  
All faces looked to him eagerly, forgetting that he had been in the room. "Commander?" Madison asked, intrigued. Harm looked briefly to Mac, who was also quite interested.  
  
"I think there is use for the media yet," Rabb replied, smirking. All that matched him were confused faces. It was time to finish this case, Rabb thought, using all resources available to them.  
  
**Outside in United States Naval Base  
  
Guantanamo Bay, Cuba  
  
1200 EST  
**  
The press conference began and Mac couldn't help but feel a little nervous. The last thing she had wanted to do was answer questions, but Harm's reasoning made perfect sense. Her killer, especially if Hanson is the one to be concerned about, had strong feelings about women in the Marines. Being able to kill Miller and Knight had probably been easy for him. Attempting to kill an established woman Marine officer, who had high reputation of success, would be first on his list if indeed his beliefs were important to him. Failing to kill her, a woman Marine of all people, might have angered him quite a bit. Not being seen as strong as Mac or as agile would certainly hurt his ego, and, in the end, bring the attacker out one more time. That time, Mac thought, she wouldn't fail.  
  
The reporters were delighted that she had decided to talk to them, and were eager to ask her as many questions as possible. They stood out on the steps outside of Colonel Madison's office, the heat from the sun making it extremely difficult to think, especially, Mac thought, being in this uniform. Despite sporting her summer military attire, it would not be cool enough. The cameras were now on her, the sunlight ricocheting off the camera lens into her eyes. Indeed the spotlight was on her. "I will answer as many questions as I can," Mac replied confidently. She knew she could do this.  
  
A woman reporter was the first to ask, "Colonel, how were able to fend off the attacker so well?"  
  
Mac inwardly smiled, happy they were getting right to the point, where she wanted to go. "I've been a Marine for 19 years. I have been training all of my life for situations like that. Dealing with an attacker as I did is nothing compared to combat. I was able to handle him."  
  
A man reporter immediately asked, "Do you feel personally discriminated against since becoming a Marine?"  
  
Mac shrugged slightly, thinking before answering, "Not really. Being a Marine is my duty, its what comes first in my life." She paused then, outwardly smiling, adding mischievously, "Well, it's on the list." The reporters laughed lightly, urging her to continue. "Being a Marine is one of the most important things in my life, and I think, especially with the combat experience and training I have been in and the honors I have earned, anyone, male or female, can be a successful Marine. Maybe it was gender specific before, but today it isn't. And I feel I am only one of many examples of possible successes for women in such a world that is stereotypically seen as a world only for men."  
  
One reporter immediately asked, absently scratching notes as fast as possible, "You don't see yourself as an exception?"  
  
Mac immediately replied, "No, I will soon be the norm for women in the Marines." She paused and then quickly added, "That will be all, I think. Thank you." The reporters tried to push further questions onto her, but she immediately turned and walked into the building, followed closely by her lawyer, she mused, Commander Rabb. Never had she seen him smile so much. Well, Mac mused to herself, at least the most in the past few days. Expressing her emotions towards the situation had been a way to release the tension that the incident had been building inside of her, and suddenly she felt free.  
  
Harm couldn't hide his smile. "You stormed the beach, Marine," he whispered into her ear as they returned to Madison and Latham standing a bit down the hall, both whom had been watching the telecast live on a television. They both turned towards the two walking up to them, Latham smiling widely. Certainly she was happy with the results, Harm thought to himself. There wasn't any reason for her not to be happy. Everything, so far, was going her way. The story had been discussed in front of the media, women in the Marines are now at the center of attention, and the attacker will soon be caught. However, there was one problem to this that Harm didn't approve of, yet it needed to happen. Mac was bait.  
  
"Good job, Colonel," Latham replied, nodded with respect. Mac smiled rather rigid, the worry shadowing her face. Worry hand in hand with confidence, Harm knew. Surviving the next few hours was important, and being ready for whatever was to happen. Harm knew he couldn't be scared, remembering his own failure in having faith in Mac now that they were in a relationship. He felt a personal responsibility to ensure her safety, now even more than before because of the intimacy they shared. Knowing Mac as well as he did, he knew that she could take care of herself.  
  
Madison suddenly broke Harm's thoughts, "You're idea is working so far, Commander." Harm only nodded, not wishing to speak further. It was like disturbing a baseball pitcher during a no-hitter effort for a game, he thought to himself. No one should say anything until everything is finished. It was better not to predict or react. "Everything is set for tonight?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Harm replied simply. Madison then left without another word.  
  
Latham watched him leave and then turned to Harm and Mac standing together, noticeably very close. Her mind drifted to what Harm had said, answering her question concerning his relationship with Mac as a simple "no." If that were the case, Latham thought, then she was the Queen of England. Instead of saying anything per her discovery, she offered quietly, "I'll settle the press down." Turning to Mac, she continued, "Thank you, Colonel." Mac nodded, watching the Congresswoman walk away quietly. The first time since the whole case started, Mac mused.  
  
As Harm realized they were finally alone, he turned to Mac, seriousness overflowing in his character. "Are you sure you're up for this?"  
  
Mac knew she couldn't get angry, understanding that Harm was just being extra careful, extra protective. She sensed she was letting it get to her, and she shouldn't. Having Harm back her up was more than she could ask for. The relationship was new for both of them, both trying to find their place, their roles. It would take time, but they needed to understand the frustrations and the search that they both were embarking on because of this relationship. "Trust me," Mac whispered, grabbing his hand. It was all she needed to say.  
  
**_... To Be Continued ...  
_**  
**_Reviews Welcome! _**


	8. Taking Off the Mask

**TITLE: Revealing Souls  
**  
RATING: PG-13  
  
PAIRING: Harm/Mac  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or its characters  
  
Author's Note: Has everyone liked my story so far? Well, this is the end ... ( ... BUT I am currently writing a sequel, if everyone is interested. Thank you so much to everyone for reviewing my story and for taking time to read it. I hope you all have enjoyed it. Thank you again!! Sequel coming soon.  
  
**Chapter 7: Taking Off The Mask  
**  
**Mac's barracks room **

**United States Naval Base, Guantanamo Bay, Cuba **

**2300 EST  
**  
Mac could hardly sleep at a time like this, lying on her bed. Her senses were on high alert, listening, watching, and waiting for any disturbance. For the rest of the day she had been on edge, expecting anything and nothing to happen. Harm was with her most of the day, trying to stay away by finding it very difficult. Having him so overprotective, though sweet, had started to become highly annoying. Again she remembered that after this case there would be a night of talking with him, of sharing and reevaluating their relationship. Neither knew what the other wanted right now, and they had reached that point now. They had reached that point, Mac thought, because of how intimate they had become.  
  
Through the small window, the moon presented a theatre of shadows that created shapes on the ceiling. It wasn't difficult for her to get lost, staring at the interesting silhouettes displayed. The scene that arose in her thoughts was that of her first kiss with Harm, out on the docks. Her role in that moment was to stand in as a former love of Harm, giving him the transition that he needed. The chance to say goodbye. She didn't mind really and only knew that in playing that role she had helped Harm immensely. Now she was the love, suddenly thinking of it in a way she hadn't before. In that moment Mac knew the worries lying dormant underneath her frustrations dealt with her being just that; a possible future former love of Harmon Rabb. Was that how this was going to turn out? Could she handle it if it did?  
  
The disturbance in those shadows caught Mac's attention immediately, breaking her thoughts. Something told her to duck, and listening to her instincts, Mac had missed being hit by a rough blow. Before she gained her senses completely, she found herself standing in the middle of the room, facing her attacker. How she had gotten there she wouldn't speculate, only concentrating on the lunging person coming towards her. The bees' nest was certainly shaken up, Mac thought.  
  
The lunge had sent them across the room on the floor, the man on top of her, desperately trying to pin her. Struggling, Mac didn't allow him to fully pin her, having enough room and time to push him away with her legs. In that moment Mac was suddenly completely aware, standing up, watching patiently as the man began to move towards her again. This time, however, Mac warded him off, kicking him fully in the chest, sending him sailing across the room. Running towards him blindly, she pinned him there, wanting desperately to see the face of her attacker, the mystery to be solved.  
  
Before she could completely disable him the man pushed her away, standing up quickly and opened the door to run away. However, Harm immediately met him, grabbing him and shoving him out into the very well lit hall, his face hidden well behind a mask. It was then that the man saw three other Marines, standing behind him. Colonel Madison stood at the other end, watching intently. The man knew he was trapped, but he attempted to get away anyhow, only to have his arms grabbed immediately by two Marines, pinning him to the wall. Mac came out of her room, breathing much more rapidly than she realized. Harm motioned her towards the man, knowing that Mac of all people should be the one to reveal the face under the mask.  
  
Harm smiled, "You have the honors, Colonel." Mac smirked, walking up the man, still trying to fully catch her breath. The man tried to look away, but knew it would only be a matter of time.  
  
Mac knew this was the moment they had all been waiting for, the chance to solve this case once and for all. The nightmare would be over, the case that had threatened her relationship with Harm multiple times, had put her in danger, and had the potential of putting the Marines in a bad light among the media. Wanting to waste no more time, Mac pulled the mask off.  
  
It was then that the entire hallway went silence, awed by the face of the person before them. Harm knew he hadn't really given this person a second thought. In some ways he was disappointed for not seeing it, for not being able to protect Mac more. He let it slip by him, an area in which he was usually on the ball. He stepped back a bit, not sure what to say. Mac noticed his reaction, knowing she was feeling the same shock and disbelief. A mixture of relief and disappointment in herself for letting the media, Latham, and her problems with Harm cloud her judgment.  
  
Only Colonel Madison found words, walking up to the assailant. "Lieutenant Colonel Johnson? The medical examiner?"  
  
Lieutenant Colonel Matthew Johnson glanced to Mac and then turned back to the Colonel. "There is no room for women in the Marines, Colonel. They're only weakness."  
  
Colonel Madison stepped closer to him, shouting back, "You're a disgrace to the uniform, Johnson. If you were half the Marine that Mackenzie is, you wouldn't be in this trouble."  
  
Johnson huffed, "Do you really see women in combat, Colonel?"  
  
Mac walked up to him then, finding her strength, her soul. Being a Marine was apart of her, what defined her. Serving her country, working in JAG, all of it characterized her. All her life, Mac had strived to be the best, to show her pride, her confidence. Looking at the man before her, she saw frustration, fear, and finally a line. The line that distinguished between the people who didn't deserve to be Marines, and those that risked their life everyday to prove themselves as one. She was happy to be considered in the company of the latter. "I've been in combat, Lieutenant Colonel."  
  
Johnson looked to her briefly before keeping his eyes on the floor, choosing not to answer her. Instead Colonel Madison ordered the two Marines holding him to take him to the brink. He was soon gone, and Madison nodded appreciation to both Harm and Mac. Shaking Harm's hand, and then Mac's, he left down the hall, feeling he had fulfilled his job of keeping his base safe for now. It was a wonderful feeling.  
  
As Harm and Mac watched him leave, they soon found themselves alone, and Mac shifted her eyes to the man next to her. He leaned against the wall behind him, not wanting to match her gaze. The disappointment he had in himself was still too near to his heart. So confident the killer was Hanson, he let his mind run with it, forgetting to look at all the possibilities, as a good lawyer should. As a good Navy man should. To be blinded like that was new to him and he wasn't sure what to do with it. Perhaps it was a one-time mistake, but it was something he needed to learn from. Right now, to look at Mac he would be more reminded of his failures.  
  
Mac said quietly, "Thank you, Harm." She moved a hand to his arm, grasping it, displaying her appreciation for his strength. In the dark blue eyes that wouldn't look straight at her, she sensed his sadness. Maybe she was reassured of her own worthiness to be a Marine, but possibly this experience may have hindered Harm's view of himself as a Navy man. Mac knew him too well, knew that his eyes could not hide his thoughts, not from her. They were too close now. She then moved a hand to his face, caressing it. "Harm?"  
  
He kept his gaze away from her, hiding. "I'm sorry," he whispered, breaking contact with Mac and walking away. He kept his eyes on the hallway before him, knowing he had ignored Mac's instincts to this case a dozen times. He always listened to her, knowing her instincts were real and true, but this time he was convinced he had to be the one and only one to protect her. Being a lawyer, being in the Navy, meant listening and using everything possible to solve a problem. What angered him was not that he failed; but that his failure almost cost the life of the person he loved the most.  
  
**JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, VA  
  
Two Days Later  
  
1600 EST  
**  
After returning from the hot sun in Cuba to a less hot, but still quite uncomfortable sun in Washington, D.C., both Harm and Mac felt relief to be home. The experience had taken much out of both of them, more than either would admit. In many cases it had strengthened them, and in others they had been humbled. Harm was acting quite closed off, retreating inside himself for the last few days since capturing Johnson. Talking to him had been difficult for Mac mainly because they had to keep the exterior of a professional relationship only, not a personal one. Such a separation was not what they needed right now, and being home gave them the chance to reconnect. Mac intended on doing just that.  
  
Now sitting in Krennick's office, the exhaustion lacing the features of both Harm and Mac could not be missed. The Admiral knew it had been quite a case, seeing the unfortunate uses of the media. Perhaps not the tactic she personally would have gone to, but nevertheless it had worked. The flight home had been long, and both looked as if they could use the rest of the day off. Krennick knew that neither of them was going to be helpful, and it was better to let them rest up. "The case turned out well," the Admiral observed, looking to the reports in front of her.  
  
Mac immediately countered, "Yes, ma'am. It took a little more time than usual, but we found the killer. Johnson had been seen looming around both nights, as well as the two nights he attempted to kill me."  
  
Krennick smiled openly. "I guess the whole world knows now not to mess with Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie."  
  
Mac only nodded, unsure of how to respond to that. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
Krennick looked over the reports again briefly before responding, "Johnson will be prosecuted, though not by either of you. The JAG officer who investigated the Miller case so poorly is currently getting a lesson in what it means to be a Navy officer."  
  
Harm suddenly became a bit interested, noticeably absent from the conversation until this point. He shifted up a bit in his chair and displayed obvious concern. "But both of us investigated the case, ma'am. One of us should be involved."  
  
Krennick was surprised by Harm's sudden interest, even more surprised that he still wanted to be apart of the case. It was admirable, yes, but not likely. From Colonel Madison, it sounded as if the case had not only hit Mac quite hard but also Harm. Why it did so, Krennick wouldn't speculate. It wasn't her place to, and if she were to assume what she thought was going on, she would have two less lawyers in her office. It was best to look the other way. She closed the case and put it on her desk. Replying carefully and confidently, she said to Harm, "First off, Commander, Colonel Mackenzie will probably be a witness being that she is a victim. Secondly, being that you caught him and we're also so involved, you're also too close to the case. From what I've been told and see, this case is a vacuum, and right now both of you are too far in. We need two fresh minds to take this case on and get it completely over with. You two have done you're job wonderfully, but it's time to let it go, and be happy that you are."  
  
Harm let it go, though not happy with the decision. Leaning back in the chair, he fumbled with his Navy cover and decided to keep quiet. If either of them knew the pain he was going through, Krennick would put him on leave for a week and Mac wouldn't leave his side for days. Right now all he wanted was to be alone. Wanting to finish this case up had been a need for him because of what he and Mac had been through. Not only did he want to prove himself as a Navy lawyer again, but he also wanted to prove himself to Mac. The shame of not being able to do his job, especially when the love of his life was depending on it, still loomed in his soul. He decided to stay quiet for the rest of the meeting unless specifically asked a question.  
  
Mac immediately intervened, "It's probably better that way, Admiral." She then looked over at Harm with gentleness in her eyes, seeing him once again not looking at her. Not only had he stayed away from her once they had caught Johnson, he barely gave her a second look. It was obvious that he was suddenly going through some personal battle that he didn't choose to tell anyone about, not even Mac. Perhaps, Mac thought, especially her. It came back to the roles, the changing of their relationship. Harm had to know that he could tell her anything, especially now.  
  
Krennick stood up then, Harm and Mac immediately following. "I think you two have had enough lawyer fun for awhile. Take the rest of today and tomorrow off."  
  
Both went into attention and said, "Aye, aye, ma'am." They then turned a 180 and walked to the door, Harm opening it for Mac and following her out. Krennick smiled, feeling curiosity perking in her mind. To give anything to want to be in the conversation between those two when they returned home displayed Krennick's unneeded interest in the personal lives of her officers. Especially when that interest might indicate a problem in the ranks that, if given the correct evidence, would be very difficult to turn away from. Krennick only hoped that evidence would never cross her path.  
  
**JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, VA  
  
1630 EST  
**  
As Harm and Mac walked to the parking lot to their respective cars, which had stayed here all week, Mac shifted her walk a bit closer to Harm. Luckily their cars had been parked together, so walking like this would only seem natural rather than intended to pass information that might end their careers if anyone heard. Smiling at that, Mac whispered under her breath, "Where are we going?"  
  
Harm found his eyes blinking from the sun shining directly on them, making it difficult to see that much in front of him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Mac, but right now he didn't feel she could be of any help. The fact that at this moment in time, his need to impress her and prove himself to her was one of the reasons for his sadness, being with her would only make his feelings worse. He knew her statement was indicating a "your place or mine?" scenario, referring to the week that had past since they had been together. Though he wanted to be with her, right now was not the time. There was too much between them that needed to be solved. "I ..." he emphasized, stopping to look at her briefly before he continued, "am going home." He then turned from her quickly, walked to his car, jumped in and drove away quickly.  
  
Mac could only watch him drive away; undeniably understanding that she was being pushed away. Maybe that is what he needed right now, to be alone for a while. She knew she couldn't push him, and was reminded of the moment they had first decided to pursue this. Both had understood the consequences, what they were getting themselves into. In many ways, Mac knew it was going to be hard. When she broke up with Mic, the first person she flew to for comfort was Harm. What would happen if it didn't work out between her and Harm? Who would she run to then?  
  
Climbing into her corvette, and closing the door, she eyed the controls of her vehicle, the control that it gave her. It had been a week since Mac had driven her corvette, an activity she loved to do to clear her head. Smiling, she turned the car on, put it in reverse, and drove out of the parking lot and onto the highway, wishing her speed would rush to her the solution. Maybe Harm wanted to be alone right now, but, in the end, Mac knew they needed to go through this together.  
  
**Mac's Apartment **

**Georgetown, VA **

**1800 EST  
**  
Mac entered her apartment quietly, only silence meeting her arrival. Harm did say he was going home, Mac thought. His home. Sighing, Mac placed the bags she had been holding on the floor. Since she had closed her windows before she left, the apartment was quite warm with the air unable to circulate much. Walking immediately over to a window, she opened it, feeling the immediate breeze enter, though quite small and mostly warm air. As she turned around, Mac then noticed the empty feeling of the room itself. Since her relationship with Harm had begun, rarely was she completely by herself for too long.  
  
It wasn't difficult for Mac to begin thinking of the past month. Well, Mac corrected, actually closer to 6 weeks. For the first 5 weeks they went out on dates, spent time with each other outside of work. However, soon their intimacy grew much closer and finally they had spent the night with each other, only a few days before going on the case. Though getting to that point had taken almost the entire 6 weeks, once they reached it, there was no going back. Mac knew that not talking about it could be a reason why they were both feeling somewhat paranoid. From that point, both knew the relationship was going to work, their souls meeting. It was more than Mac had ever expected, hardly imagining such closeness. Yet still, Mac knew there was more.  
  
More. It scared her, too. Never had she connected with someone so deeply, yet she knew there were sections of her, layers that Harm had not seen. The same was true for Harm, and this past week was evident of his own fear. This case had arisen much, Mac thought affectionately, walking away from the window and towards her bedroom. Her heart had not stopped aching for leaving Harm, letting him go. The pain was almost unbearable, because she knew he might need her tonight, though he may not admit it.  
  
Walking across her living room and into her bedroom, Mac decided to push the pain deep inside, knowing she probably couldn't do anything tonight. If anything, she knew Harm's moods. If he was angry or upset, he often preferred to deal with it on his own. Yet, Mac argued within her heart, he hadn't gotten angry like this before. Since they had become a couple. Since they had become one. Now it was different, what was expected was different. Before the relationship he brooded, of course, and she assumed her role as a friend. Honestly, Mac didn't know what he wanted now under the circumstances. Helping him, as a friend had been easy, simple, clearly defined. Helping him as the love of his life, well, that was somewhat different.  
  
Tonight may not be that time, though. Maybe the time wasn't right to step up, assume the role, under the circumstances. Maybe Harm wasn't used to someone helping in times like this. Certainly she had been a source of comfort before, before the relationship, but have times changed now? Would it be more difficult for him? Maybe. And maybe it was better to wait for him to feel comfortable, to feel ready. In all honesty, Mac wasn't entirely sure if she was ready. They had survived their first real fight, or argument, as a couple. They had fought before, but merely bantering. This involved deep feelings, the relationship itself. More was at stake.  
  
Sighing with frustration once again, Mac decided to wait. Not that she didn't want to be there for him, but the mood he left with today made her believe it might be best to step away. Just for tonight. Both were tired from the trip, their bodies and minds exhausted from their experience. Though not seemingly difficult, knowing they had certainly dealt with worse, Mac knew their relationship had played a major role. How the case had turned out, the disappointment by both concerning their inability to find the killer without using trickery, had been a major factor in their problems at the moment. Both had been fooled because of their own passion for each other rather than the justice of the case. It would be a lie to say it didn't make Mac wonder if the new relationship would hinder their status at JAG. Perhaps this case was their answer, despite the previous 6 weeks of success.  
  
Mac then moved to her bathroom, deciding that a nice bath would soothe her and ease her mind. Turning on the faucet, hearing the water hitting the bottom of the tub in a calming rhythm, she began to take her hair out of the tight bun, letting it fall to her shoulders. She then sat on the edge of the tub, bending down, running her hand through the hot water. Though going through the motions of such a task, Mac was still thinking of him. Of her Harm. Seeing her image begin to reflect back to her as she glanced down at the water below, she felt her heart wishing he were here. Hoping he was ok.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang, which promptly broke Mac's thoughts. Her eyes immediately turned toward the living room. Standing, getting a quick look at herself in the mirror, she turned the bathwater off and walked out into the living room. Reaching the door quickly, forgetting to look through the peephole as she always did, she opened it to see Harm.  
  
Mac smiled warmly, happy to know that there might be a chance that they could talk. "Harm," was all Mac said, though her concern etched the call of his name.  
  
Harm smirked. "Can I come in?" Mac nodded, moving out of the doorway to give him room to walk in. He was wearing a button down, short-sleeve, blue shirt with khaki shorts, and Mac knew that he had been home. Just like her, he changed immediately into more comfortable clothes the minute work was finished. As she thought this, his gaze turned to her, hands in his pockets. "Where did you go?" As she knew of his habits, he knew of hers, knowing that her still in her uniform indicated she hadn't come right home.  
  
Mac shrugged slightly, closing the door and moving towards him. "I just went for a drive."  
  
Harm then smiled quite widely and replied, "You haven't driven your corvette in a week. I should've known." He knew how much she loved that car, and it was a weird interest they both had; the love for their cars. Silly, certainly, but a fun interest nonetheless.  
  
Mac smiled sheepishly, retorting, "Well, it didn't take you long to take your own car out for a drive."  
  
Harm nodded, stepping a little closer to her. "I came over to say ..." he paused a second, shifting his glance from the floor to look her in the eyes, "... that I'm sorry for the way I acted. I thought about it for a long time, and I know I was taking my bad mood out on you."  
  
Mac loved how honest he was at this moment, seeing in his eyes the truth he had wanted to share with her for the past few days. "It's ok."  
  
Harm shook his head adamantly and moved past her, walking up to the couch. He then turned to her, replying, "It's not ok. I was being overprotective the whole time in Cuba. I know you can take care of yourself, I just ..." he stopped there, the frustration evident in his words. Mac didn't know what he had been going through, though she had been there for just about every difficult time he had experienced in the past decade. She had been watching from afar, observing, offering her comfort. Harm knew she saw it now, knew she was observing and waiting.  
  
Mac stepped a little closer to him, refusing to allow him to push her away this time. "What?"  
  
Harm looked away briefly, hands still in his pockets, and he leaned against the back of couch. It was time to begin revealing, to not be afraid. "Ever since we've been together, I've had this need to make sure you're ok. To protect you. Because it's my responsibility. It's just there, and, no matter how much I know you can take care of yourself, I can't help but assume the role, the responsibility."  
  
Mac smiled, seeing that need. Pressing a little, she asked, "Why? Tell me why." She knew there was more to it, not just because he was with her. There was more, much more.  
  
Harm sighed deeply, feeling the weight of his worry. "I've lost so many people I care about in my life. My father, Diane, many of the girlfriends I've had that didn't work out, Mattie ..." he listed, then gazing to Mac. "I don't want to lose you, too. Especially when I'm a lawyer, an investigator, and I should've seen it coming during that case. I should've known Johnson was it. I hated putting you in danger, feeling helpless. I needed to protect you, to make sure I wouldn't lose ... I needed to be Superman for you," he explained, smirking a little at the end, realizing how stupid it sounded.  
  
After a moment, before Mac could respond, Harm quickly added, "I needed to prove myself to you. To prove my worth, to show you ... that you had made the right decision being with me. I didn't want you to see my faults like that, my weaknesses."  
  
Mac looked into his eyes, the deep blue sea, and she saw herself there. Every concern she had was his. Every worry she had was his. Everything that has gone on in her mind paralleled with everything that has gone on in his. She had been right, they had to go through it together, because they were dealing with the same issues. After crossing the line between friends and lovers for the first time, once and for all, both were laced with worries. Mac reached out and grabbed his hand, saying quietly, "I didn't want to show you my weaknesses, either."  
  
Harm was obviously confused, unsure of what she was exactly speaking of. If asked, he would say that she had no faults. Smiling, he realized how crazy that thought was; yet that would be his answer every time. Squeezing her hand in return, he asked, "What weaknesses?"  
  
"I didn't want to show you how scared I was. I was scared, Harm. Very scared. And I pushed you away. I didn't want you to protect me. I wanted to show you I was a strong Marine, a strong woman. I wanted to prove myself to you, too. I didn't want to show you my weaknesses because I didn't want you to think I was someone who needed to be rescued. I felt I needed to show you that you were with someone who could take care of themselves, as I always have done," Mac countered, seeing the surprised, yet understanding look on Harm's face. Throughout her speech, Harm sensed the same frustration he had felt, yet she had hid it much better.  
  
He then stepped up close to her, taking both of her hands in his. It had taken them almost the entire six weeks to finally make love for the first time. Taking such a bit step had been difficult for both, because each knew that the line had indeed been crossed. The act of crossing the line had been easy, Harm mused, but the ramifications were now being felt. He knew it was where he wanted to be with her right now, that the decision was a very good one. "Was it too soon?" he asked, knowing that Mac would have no trouble catching his reference.  
  
Mac stepped even closer, bringing their enclosed hands in between them. "I don't think so. We waited 9 years, didn't we?" A very long time, Mac thought, and she felt that the wait was needed and worth it.  
  
Harm smirked, replying, "I agree." It would be a difficult transition, but both were ready. It was time. Harm then reached over and kissed her briefly, and whispered, "I love your weaknesses."  
  
Mac smiled openly and returned the kiss, whispering back, "I love that you want to be Superman."  
  
Harm kissed her on the cheek and then on her chin, before stepping back slightly to look directly into her brown eyes. He reached a hand to caress her face, and any fear he may have had was gone. In that time of discussion they had shared their fears, fears that were the same, fears that were hindering them. Now, out in the open, Harm wasn't afraid anymore. In fact, his courage was pushing his heart to say the words he had wanted to say for 9 years. He wouldn't let this moment pass, not now. "I love you, Sarah."  
  
Mac felt her eyes water slightly, as she glanced to their hands entwined together, as if meant to be. Nothing was stopping them. Nothing. There were no past boyfriends, girlfriends, terrorists, CIA agents, flying, or JAG. It was finally their time. It had arrived. Her eyes then drifted to his, unable to hold her emotion any further as she answered in return, "I love you, too, Harm."  
  
He smiled, his mind losing control as they kissed passionately. A million love songs passed through his heart and soul, each one applying to what had just occurred, Harm finally feeling as if he was in one. As he broke the kiss slightly, more for breath than anything else, he felt Mac's hands go to his face. "What were you going to do tonight?" he asked, breaking the seriousness of the conversation slightly, smiling a bit mischievously.  
  
Mac smirked a little and kissed him again, her hands slipping to the top button of his shirt. "I was about to take a bath," she whispered, a smile creeping to her lips.  
  
Harm suddenly felt any seduction he may have been trying on the Colonel suddenly flip, the tables turned. He knew there was a reason why he wanted to come back to Washington as soon as possible. "Really?" Harm asked, kissing her, again feeling her hands unbuttoning his shirt further down. He could feel his heart racing a little, realizing that Mac was the first person in a long time to fill him with such passion. It was absolutely amazing.  
  
Mac began to pull him slightly towards the bathroom, already feeling her breathing quickening slightly, her hands slipping slowly underneath his shirt. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone who would like to join me?"  
  
Harm kissed her again, letting her nudge him towards their destination. He wrapped his arms loosely around her, beginning to place kisses on her neck. Kissing her cheek, he moved back slightly to whisper back, "Will there be bubbles?"  
  
Mac laughed lightly as she pushed his shirt off completely from his shoulders, both letting it fall to the ground behind him, before answering, "Lot's of 'em." They kissed again, disappearing quickly into the bathroom.  
  
**THE END  
**  
**_Thank you everyone for reading!!!  
  
Reviews Welcome!!!  
  
Sequel coming soon!! _**


End file.
